Adventures Redone
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke and Veemon are sent back in time by Azulongmon to help the original Digidestineds to defeat an old evil that is trying to come back to destroy the world in the present. fem!Daisuke. NO FLAMES!
1. At the beginning

"At the beginning…"

**This was requested. Please enjoy and review!**

The sun was shining down on a girl who was laying on a bench in the park, the mahogany haired girl enjoying the beautiful summer day.

She was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped top with a black button up vest over it, jeans and a pair of banana yellow convers.

Around her neck was a red ribbon tied around it that she had been using to keep her bangs out of her face, but she untied it and let her hair fall freely as she sunbathed.

Under the bench was a two foot tall blue dragon with yellow V shaped markings on his face and his scarlet eyes were closed as he snored.

"Man, what a great day." Daisuke Motomiya yawned as she stretched out.

Her chocolate eyes blinked as they took in the bright blue sky along with the white fluffy clouds decorating it while the sun shone light everywhere.

Laughter was heard making her look over and smile at the sight of the children running around the park, their digimon playing with them.

She spotted one of her friends Cody walking around with his grandfather while the boy's partner Armadillomon was walking beside the two humans, talking with them.

Veemon then blinked his scarlet eyes open and sat up, accidentally hitting his head on the bench making him yelp in pain as Daisuke bent down to check on him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I hit my head. Forget I was sleeping here." Veemon rubbed the sore spot.

Crooning, Daisuke picked her dragon up and kissed the bump on his head making him giggle and smile up at her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yep. Hey, can we go get some ice cream? I'm hungry." Veemon clasped his hands and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Laughing at the cute display, the girl stood up and set her dragon down on the ground beside her and held hands with him.

"Sure, I'm kinda hungry too. Maybe we can get a large hot fudge sundae." She suggested.

"With lots of chocolate sauce and strawberries!" Veemon bounced excitedly as a bit of drool dripped from his lips.

"Sounds good to me. Let's head to the ice cream shop. Maybe we'll run into the others on the way over and invite them with us." Daisuke laughed.

As they walked over to the shop, the wind then picked up a bit and blew the girl's hair back from her face while Veemon's ears flapped from the breeze.

Just then, Daisuke's D-3 started beeping making her pull the device out of her pocket to see that it was flashing and she looked around curiously.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked as he looked around.

Car alarms then started blaring making people and digimon in the street jump in surprise and look around to locate the source of the problem.

"I don't know. But…" the girl trailed off.

A street sign nearby then began to creek as the metal bent and then gave a loud screech when the metal was completely crunched up.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Daisuke said as she stepped back.

A burst of wind then blew around the girl and the dragon, making them lift their arms to cover their head and protect their faces from the violent winds.

"Daisuke…Veemon…" a familiar voice whispered their names over the roar of the winds.

Opening her eyes, Daisuke caught sight of a familiar blue dragon and her eyes went wide in shock as she saw the large, old dragon circle his body around her and Veemon.

"What is going on here?!" Daisuke yelled over the winds at the God digimon.

Veemon blinked his eyes opened and gasped when he saw Azulongmon was there and as the dragon flew into the air, the duo of Miracles found themselves lifting into the air as well inside of a twister.

"There is a great issue that needs to be taken care of." Azulongmon said.

Once high in the clouds, the dragon allowed the girl and the younger dragon to ride on his back as he took off into a rainbow colored vortex that opened up in the sky.

"What are you talking about? I thought we already took care of all the evils." Daisuke said.

"You did. MaloMyotismon and Diaboramon have been dealt with, but I'm afraid that the Digidestineds didn't defeat their greatest enemy. They merely sealed him away." Azulongmon told them.

"Sealed who away?" Veemon asked.

As they flew through the vortex, the area around them turned black and the image of the original eight Digidestineds facing a mutated digimon appeared.

He was covered in black armour with arms that resembled Devimon's and had shirt silver hair, blood shot gold eyes and wore a long black and red cape.

His bottom half was made of a gold rubix cube that had chains with claws attached to it.

Each of the eight digivices glowed and formed a prism around the evil digimon and he was trapped inside of it, and then was tossed into the abyss of space.

"Who was that guy?" Daisuke asked Azulongmon as the vortex returned to the multicolored theme.

"It was Apocolymon. He was too strong for the Digidestinds to defeat, so they sealed him away. I fear that he is breaking out of his confinement and will be back to destroy the world." Azulongmon explained.

This news made the duo of Miracles gasp in shock as an image of Apocolymon bursting forth from the prism made of light appeared in front of them.

The mutant digimon then invaded Earth and started destroying everything in his path, innocent humans and digimon being killed in the wake of his destruction.

Cody, Yolei, Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe and Izzy were all lying on the ground of the destroyed street, each of them lying dead as their digimon had been deleted.

Apocolymon then laughed manically as he sent out a final blast and the bright light destroyed the bodies of the Digidestineds making Daisuke sob in horror as she covered her eyes and Veemon clung to her side, the dragon whimpering from the horror they had just witnessed.

Azulongmon sent a sympathetic glance over at the girl and her dragon from witnessing the horror that would come if they didn't defeat Apocolymon, but he knew they needed to see if so they had the motivation to defeat the monster once and for all.

"You understand why I have asked you both of this. The Digidestineds cannot do this alone. They need you both now to help them prevent this from happening." Azulongmon said.

"Yeah, we know. Veemon, you up for this?" Daisuke asked as she wiped her tears away and looked down at her partner.

"You know me. I go where you go." He smiled holding up a fist with a determined smile.

The girl returned the look as she nodded at Veemon and then looked at Azulongmon, meeting eyes with him as he continued to fly through the vortex.

"How do we do this, Azulongmon?" she asked.

"Simple. You have to start at the very beginning." He said as a bright light shone ahead blinding the duo of Miracles.

Veemon and Daisuke groaned as they lifted their arms up to cover their eyes from the harsh light, but soon their world went black as they fell unconscious.

(Later on…)

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up!" a familiar voice called.

Groaning at the voice calling her name, Daisuke blinked open her eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky above her.

She then noticed that there were tress around her and she sat up to see that she was in the forest of the Digital World.

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream then." she groaned as she brushed her bangs back from her face.

"Nope, it wasn't." a cute voice spoke with a lisp.

Looking down, Daisuke gasped when she saw that Veemon had reverted back to his In-Training form, Demiveemon and she scooped her partner up into her arms.

"Why are you in your In-Training form, Demiveemon?" she asked standing up.

"I don't know. I just woke up like this. Maybe I can digivolve back. Get your digivice out." Demiveemon said.

"Okay." Daisuke nodded as she reached into her pocket.

She searched for the oval-ish shaped device, but was surprised to find that a smaller device in her pocket and pulled it out.

"What in the-? What happened to my D-3?" she asked.

In her hand was the original digivice that was a powder blue color with a tiny black antenna and was shaped like a four pointed star with smoothed edges.

"Maybe that's what Azulongmon meant by starting at the beginning." Demiveemon suggested as he hopped up onto her head.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do from here?" Daisuke sighed as she clipped her digivice to her belt.

Yelling was then heard making the duo perk up, the voice sounding male and startled.

"I wonder who that was." Demiveemon mused.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go check it out." Daisuke said as she ran off to where the sound came from.

Hearing voices, the girl followed them as she ventured further in the forest and swore that the voice currently speaking sounded familiar.

"Aw, but Matt!" a child's voice spoke.

"No, TK. We can't play. Right now we have to find the others." The second male spoke.

"Someone's coming." A third male voice spoke.

Pushing the leaves to the side, Daisuke walked out of the forest and came to a clearing where she found two digimon and two human boys.

There was a small white digimon with antenna and for four tiny legs with large black eyes that the girl knew as Tokomon.

Then there was a round orange digimon with a yellow face, a black horn on his head and red eyes called Tsunomon.

One of the boys was about 7 years old with golden blonde hair, peach toned skin with a bit of a pinkish color mixed in and he had azure eyes while his clothing consisted of a green helmet with a blue jewel in the center and he wore an emerald green vest with a hood over a lime green shirt, brown cargo shorts, yellow socks and green shoes with white soles.

On his back was a blue backpack and he stared up at the mahogany haired girl with an adorably curious look on his young and innocent face.

The other boy was the same age as Daisuke, but he had spikey golden blonde hair, lightly peach toned skin, azure eyes that were narrowed like a cat's and he wore an emerald green sleeveless turtle neck, dark wash jeans and brown boots with matching gloves.

"Um, hi." Daisuke waved awkwardly as he looked over the group.

"Hi!" the little boy giggled as he and Tokomon ran over to the girl as she walked out of the bush.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you at camp." The boy smiled.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't at camp. I was in the park and-and then there was all this wind and light a-and then I woke up here." Daisuke stumbled over her words.

The boy looked so familiar to her and she knew why.

This was TK Takaishi when he was about seven years old and the boy with hi was his older brother Matt Ishida.

But that would mean that Azulongmon had opened up a time portal and had propelled the girl and her dragon back in time by about five years.

"Really? Cool. I'm TK and this is my big brother Matt!" the boy giggled.

"TK, you shouldn't talk to strangers." Matt scolded as he walked over.

"Ah, come on. He's a kid. It's okay to be curious. I'm Daisuke by the way." She smiled down at the boy.

Demiveemon's tail wagged as he clung to his partner's hair to not fall off of her head.

"Oh, hey!" Tokomon gasped as he ran off into the bushed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tsunomon asked.

"There are more humans! I can smell them!" Tokomon called.

Demiveemon sniffed at the air and jumped down, running after the white digimon.

"Me too!" he called.

"Demiveemon, get back here!" Daisuke yelled as she ran after him.

"Tokomon!" TK chased after the girl.

"TK!" Matt yelled, then growled as he scooped up Tsunomon and ran after the two humans and digimon.

Matt had no idea why he had woken up in this strange world and met these strange creatures and this girl, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his little brother.

As they ran through the bushes, they heard talking and then they heard their digimon called out their names.

"Hey, TK, over here." Tokomon said.

"Daisuke, come see what we found!" Demiveemon cheered.

"Coming!" TK sang.

Jumping out of the bushes, Daisuke and TK ran over to their digimon while Matt chased after them with Tsunomon tucked under his arm.

"Tokomon, there you." the little boy giggled as he kneeled down and hugged his digimon.

"Demiveemon, why did you run off like that?" Daisuke placed her hands on her hips and she frowned down at the baby dragon.

"Because it was fun." He chirped making the girl roll her eyes and scooped him up, tickling his white yummy making him giggle.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" a familiar voice asked.

Gasping, Daisuke looked over and was shocked to find Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi and Izzy Izumi.

Tai's usual wild brown hair was held back by his silver goggles and a blue headband while he wore a blue t-shirt over a yellow short sleeved turtleneck, brown cargo shorts, white socks and white shoes with blue markings.

His eyes were light brown and his skin was nicely tanned.

At his feet was a pink head with tiny fangs poking from his lips with antenna on his head and had large red eyes, known as Koromon.

Next was Sora who wore a blue helmet over her orange colored hair, had crimson colored eyes, nicely tanned skin and wore a yellow tank top with a white turtleneck and white around the midriff.

She also wore jeans, dark pink gloves with a matching belt and had on black shoes with red markings.

The pink digimon at her feet had six tiny tentacles as feet, large emerald green eyes, a yellow tongue and had a blue flower on top her head; this was Yokomon.

Last was Izzy who had messy red hair with onyx eyes, peach toned skin and he wore a button down orange shirt, yellow gloves, green cargo pants, black and purple shoes and he wore a green backpack that held his computer.

Beside him was a pink ghost with brown eyes and had two arms named Motimon.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt said.

"No, I meant that thing under your arm." Tai stared at Tsunomon.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well…" Mat trailed off.

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon's the name and I'm quite pleased to meet you." he blushed.

"Okay, so, who are you?" Tai asked as he looked at the mahogany haired girl.

He couldn't help but find that she looked very familiar with her hair color, her eyes and her skin tone, but wasn't sure who she was.

"I'm Daisuke and this is Demiveemon." She smiled shyly.

Sora and Tai both gasped at that, when suddenly someone yelled making the group all look over to see another boy running over.

He had sapphire colored hair, onyx eyes with square glasses over them and he wore lavender colored t-shirt under a beige sweater vest, brownish gray shorts, blue socks and red shoes with white on them.

Slung over his shoulder was a green and blue bag with a black strap and behind him was a gray dragon like creature with an orange tuft of hair and big blue eyes.

"Joe?!" Tai asked in surprise as the boy ran over.

It was indeed Joe Kido, but he was far different than the mature young man that Daisuke knew.

"Help me! This thing-this thing… It won't leave me alone!" Joe leaned forward and panted.

"Hey, who ya calling a thing I'm no stuffed animal." The gray dragon smiled as he leaned on Joe's shoulder.

"The name is Bukamon." He then laughed as Joe yelled in fear.

Noticing the silence, Joe then saw that everyone was calm as they stood there staring at him.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? and those things down there?" Joe pointed at the other digimon, paused and then yelped as he reeled back in shock.

"They-they're everywhere! What are they?" he asked.

"We're…" Bukamon trailed off as he floated over to the other In-Trainings.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" the group of six announced.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked as the others stared at the digimon, stunned.

"Yes, digimon." The group smiled.

"We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that. We're also kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon blushed bashfully.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said as her antenna attached to the flower on her head seemed to curl.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon smiled.

"And we can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon laughed.

"And adorable." Tokomon chirped.

"Hey, don't forget cool!" Demiveemon sang.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." Tai started the introductions.

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." Sora smiled with her hands folded behind her back.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai joked.

"No autographs, please." Matt smiled with his hands in his pockets.

"This is Joe." Tai continued.

"I'd shake your hand…if you had any." Joe smiled politely.

"Izzy here is our computer expert." Tai said.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"This right here is, um…" Tai trailed off as he stared at the girl.

"Daisuke." She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"And last but not least, this little guy is, uh…" Tai trailed off as he looked at the little boy, unsure of his name.

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look." He smiled.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked as he glanced around the group.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

Hearing the familiar name, Daisuke looked around in worry for the strawberry blonde, hoping she was safe with Palmon to help her.

At the faint sound of a creature roaring in the distance, it made the girl and her dragon share a worried look for the future duo of Sincerity.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or on a nature walk." Izzy suggested.

"Ahh! Somebody please help me!" a familiar girl cried out.

"Mimi." Daisuke gasped as she felt her worry for her future friend grow and then quickly ran off in the direction.

"Huh. Hey, wait up!" Tai called as he chased after the girl.

Everyone quickly followed the tanned duo and their digimon to find the missing pink loving girl to see if she was in danger.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai called.

From around a thick line of trees, a girl with strawberry blonde hair, pinkish toned skin and caramel colored eyes dressed in a pink cowgirl hat, pink dress with brown gloves that had a matching purse and white boots with brown designs came running out.

Running beside her was a green digimon with a white face and four tiny paws, large brown eyes and had two stem leaves on her head.

"There she is." Sora said.

"It's okay; you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.

Just then, a huge red beetle flew out from around the trees making the group pause in horror at the sights of the Champion level.

"It's that big bug again." Tai gasped.

"Kuwagamon!" Demiveemon squeaked.

Kuwagamon flew at the group making them all cover their heads with their arms for protection as the beetle then flew into the trees behind them.

"Mimi, are you all right?" Tanemon asked the girl clad in pink who was sitting on her knees.

"Think so." Mimi sighed.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." she said.

"It's okay now." Sora ran over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, Sora." Mimi said.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai announced as Kuwagamon flew over to them.

Everyone quickly started running away from the beetle that roared as it gave chase.

"Down!" Matt yelled as he pushed TK to the ground and everyone else dove to the floor.

Kuwagamon swooped over them, his claws close to graving their backs.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund." Joe said.

"We're being chased by a mutant insect and that's what you're worried about?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Okay, that does it. No more running away!" Tai glared as he clenched his fist.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy said.

Pulling her digivice out, Daisuke looked at it curiously, willing it to glow and give Demiveemon the strength he needed to digivolve and help protect their friends.

When ti didn't glow, the girl shook it off as she scooped Demiveemon off and ran off with the others to escape, but stopped when they found themselves at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt quipped.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said as the goggle head walked closer and peered down the cliff for any ledges to climb down on.

Seeing none, he hung his head in defeat and then turned to the others.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai announced.

"So, basically, we either go off the cliff or run towards the killer bug? Not much of a choice." Daisuke quipped.

Kuwagamon then burst through the tree line making the group scream as they ran towards the cliff and then ducked down to avoid being grabbed by the bug that flew over them.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora called as the brunette started running away from the beetle.

"Here I go." Koromon jumped up and went over Tai's head, blasting Kuwagamon with his acid bubbles.

The attack had little effect as Kuwabamon flew upwards and Koromon cried out as he hit the ground.

"Not again." Tai said as Kuwagamon recovered and flew towards the group.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon called as all the digimon jumped up and spat out their acid bubbles, Demiveemon jumping up and ramming his head into Kuwagamon's head.

"Demiveemon!" Daisuke cried.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

All the digimon hit the ground from Kuwwagamon slashing at them with his claws while the beetle crash landed in the trees behind them.

"Yokomon!" Sora called as Daisuke ran over and scooped up Demiveemon while Tai held Koromon and the other humans ran to tend to their partners.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said sadly.

"Crazy guy." Tai commented.

"V, are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Ooh, my head." The baby dragon moaned.

"Oh, Yokomon." Sora said as she held her partner.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi held Tanemon on her lap.

"They must be programed for courage." Izzy said worried as he held Motimon.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK lifted Tokomon up.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt called as he held his partner.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe called as he held the dragon.

Roaring was then heard as Kuwagamon burst from the forest making everyone gasp at the sight.

"Oh, can this guy give it a rest?" Daisuke growled.

"Get back!" Matt yelled as everyone ran towards the cliff end where Tai was standing.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too, but I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai stared at the bug as it stepped closer, its pincers clamping together.

"Ugh, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt groaned.

"Okay, get ready to run." Tai said.

"No, we fight." Koromon said surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon yelled.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right. It's time that we show what we're made of." Motimon tried to struggle out of Izzy's hands.

"No, don't." Izzy protested.

"They're right." Yokomon told Sora.

"No way. It's hopeless. You're no match for him, Yokomon." The orangette frowned.

"We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go! We can do it!" Tsunomon tried to escape Matt's grip while Tokomon growled and TK struggled to hold him back.

"Let me go, let me, let me go!" Bukamon tried to flap his flippers to escape as Joe held him around the chest.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

"Uh huh." Tanemon nodded.

"Demiveemon?" Daisuke asked.

"I can do it. Just watch me." Demiveemon curled his paw into a fist.

"I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!" Koromon called as all the digimon jumped out of their partners' arms.

All of them ran or bounced towards Kuwagamon, every one of them determined to protect their friends.

"Come on, digimon!" Koromon called.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

"Don't go, Motimon!" Izzy called.

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt called after him.

"Don't go!" TK called at Tokomon.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe yelled

"Tanemon, be careful!" Mimi cried.

"Demiveemon, you can do it!" Daisuke encouraged.

"No, don't, Koromon! Come back!" Tai screamed as he ran after him.

As the other humans stepped forward, their digivices all glowed and started to beep as the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled as rainbow colored lights shot down from the sky.

The lights all fell down on the eight digimon making everyone gasp and stare in awe as the digimon started to glow and grow.

"Koromon digivolve too…AGUMON!"

Agumon was an orange lizard with emerald green eyes.

"Yokomon digivolve too…BIYOMON!"

Biyomon was a pink bird with pink claws, a red beak and had blue eyes while she had a pink and blue antenna and blue markings on her head and her right ankle had a silver cuff.

"Motimon digivolve too…TENTOMON!"

Tentomon was a burgundy red beetle with large green eyes, yellow antenna, black spots and had a green chest.

"Tsunomon digivolve too…GABUMON!"

Gabumon was a yellow lizard with a bit of a canine appearance with the blue stripped fur he wore, red eyes, a golden horn on his head, floppy ears and his stomach had blue and pink markings.

"Tokomon digivolve too…PATAMON!"

Patamon was a small orange creature with tiny legs and the bottom half of his body was yellow, his eyes were blue and he had wings for ears.

"Bukamon digivolve too…GOMAMON!"

Gomamon was a white seal with floppy ears, an orange mane of hair, green eyes and purple markings on his body.

"Tanemon digivolve too…PALMON!"

Palmo was a green lizard/plant hybrid with a magenta and yellow flower on her head and she had dark green eyes.

"Demiveemon digivolve too…VEEMON!"

All the lights faded to reveal the Rookie digimon as everyone stared in awe at the transformations.

"What in the-? Look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're bigger." Tai said.

One by one, all the Rookies jumped up at Kuwagamon, but he back handed them to the ground.

"All right then, you asked for it." Agumon growled.

As Kuwagamon started to fly into the air, Palmon used her Poison Ivy to drag him to the ground.

Patamon flew up ad used Boom Bubble, then Veemon used Vee-Headbutt to knock Kuwagamon down onto his knees while Tentomon followed with Super Shocker.

Bending on one knee, Kuwagamon was then tripped onto both when Gomamon rolled under his legs and tripped him.

"Stand back everyone." Agumon warned as he used Pepper Breath.

Gabumon used Blue Blaster and Biyomon took to the air to use Spiral Twister, the attacks creating flames on Kuwagamon's head as he roared in pain.

"Now, all together." Agumon ordered as the digimon released their attacks.

They hit Kuwagamon in the chest and flames erupted making the beetle stumble back and fall into the forest, defeated.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the Rookies in awe.

"They made vapourware out of him." Izzy said.

"Amazing." Tai breathed.

"Veemon!" Daisuke ran by the group to scoop up her dragon and hugged him, kissing his head making him laugh as he returned the hug.

"I've still got it." Veemon winked as he flexed his arm making her laugh as the other digimon ran off to their partners.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed as Tai laughed and caught the dinosaur in a hug.

"Koromon! Or Agumon. Whoever you are, you did it, you did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone laughed as they celebrated, though Matt appeared to be startled by Gabumon's attention and Joe foxed his glasses as he stared down at Gomamon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon joked as Izzy gave him a thumb's up.

Just then, Kuwagamon burst out of the forest yet again making everyone gasp as they turned to face the beetle who appeared to be even more angry than before.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said.

Kuwagamon then stabbed his pincer things into the cliff, cracks appearing and the cliff broke, everyone standing on it crying out as they were sent plummeting into the ocean below them.

To be continued…


	2. Birth of Greymon

"Birth of Greymon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Screaming was heard as the group of eight humans and eight digimon all fell from the cliff and came closer to the rushing water below them.

"Sora!" Biyomon crooned in worry as she flapped after the orangette.

"Izzy!" Tentomon buzzed as he flew down to grab the redhead.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he grabbed onto the little blonde boy's hands and tried to slow down the falling speed.

The three winged digimon tried to fly their humans to safety, but they weren't strong enough and wound up falling yet again.

Palmon held onto Mimi and shot out her vines to grab onto the side of the mountain, but the rock she tied her vines around fell apart from the weight of the two and their momentum.

Joe and Gomamon hit the water before everyone else, Gomamon bursting through the surface.

"Fish Net!" he cried out.

Suddenly, a school of blue, pink and green fishes all appeared from under the water and formed a raft, picking up Joe from under the water.

Everyone else all then fell onto the makeshift raft and looked around curiously at the fish under them.

"Whoa, this is some ride." Tai said.

"No kidding." Daisuke sighed as she sat on her knees.

Hearing the sound of rocks breaking, Matt looked up and gasped at the sight.

"Hey, look out!" Matt called out a warning.

Kuwagamon was falling from the cliff and created large waves that sent the raft down the stream, all of them holding on as they rode down the rapids.

A few minutes later, the raft stopped by the side of a river bank and the group all stood up and walked off, dropping to their knees in relief and exhaustion.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" the seal said.

"I'm kiddin'. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked then for a lift." He smiled.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said with a smile.

"Gomamon now." The seal said wagging his tail with a smile.

"Gomamon." Joe repeated.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his digimon bending down to look in his eyes.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." The flying hamster said.

"It's all because we digivolved." Explained the orange dinosaur.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy commented.

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Said the red beetle.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The pink bird said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Spoke the yellow lizard with a blue wolf skin fur coat and a gold horn.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." the plant lizard said.

"And me, I was Koromon and changed into Agumon." The orange lizard informed.

"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon, but I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon told him.

"What?" Tai asked.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" the goggle head asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora bent down to look at her partner.

"Sure don't." Biyomon sang cheerfully.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The bug said.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon spun around happily in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi whined.

"Wow, they all seem so different." Veemon blinked as he and Daisuke stood back as they watched the group.

"Yeah, no kidding." The mahogany haired girl blinked.

The group did seem different than the people she had grown to care for in her time, but then again, she was a different person in the beginning too.

She had been impulsive and had a hard time making friends with new people, but she had matured over time and she was sure that she would experience it happen to these kids too.

"So I helped you change? That is so cool." TK grinned.

"Yeah, sure is." Patamon flapped his ears/wings.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his back to Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe; I'm your best friend for life." The seal said as the oldest kid hummed in disbelief.

"Okay, come on. What're we gonna do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, fire department or my mother." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt said.

"Hmm, Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon answered making his partner grunt in exasperation.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait; are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon chirped.

"Ick!" Mimi whined in disgust.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked.

"Humans? Others like you? You're the first ever. There's never been anything other than digimon." Agumon told him.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

Briefly, she remembered the 14 year old Izzy mentioning that there were humans who had come to the Digital World long before them, but he never went into further detail.

Either that or she wasn't paying proper attention.

"So, okay, you're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon too?" Tai asked.

"It's creepy and dangerous and…what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything from sitting around here." Tai said as he began walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai said.

"The ocean?" Matt asked.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said as he continued walking.

"Let's water ski home." Matt quipped.

"Huh, funny." Sora said not amused as everyone started walking.

"At a time like this, I think it would be far better off to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe is cut off.

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon called.

"Wait for me!" Joe called as he chased after the group.

Everyone started walking alongside the river as Gomamon swam in the water as everyone took in the sights.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora commented.

"Yeah they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are…they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe sniffled.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked making Gabumon chuckle.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said as he buzzed beside him.

"I only ask because your composition is not at all machine like." Izzy frowned.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked slyly as he started creating a small charge of electricity that made the redhead cover his head.

"Hey, watch it!" he cried.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon said as he hopped into the air, trying to flap as hard as he could to move.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon said as she took to the air, but was no better than Patamon as they were both panting from the workout.

"Wouldn't it be better to walk?" Sora asked.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask; who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said.

"Wow, maybe you can make me work with it." Mimi cheered as her partner blushed in bashfulness.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked.

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi blinked.

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"I feel really uncomfortable. They're like strangers." Veemon whimpered as his ears fell against his head.

"Yeah, I know how ya feel, pal." Daisuke smiled in sympathy down at her partner and pet his head.

They may be their friends in their time period, but at the moment, they didn't know a thing about them and it was like they were strangers to them.

It was a bit uncomfortable as no one seemed to be engaging in conversation with the duo of Miracles.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai spoke up.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"But…of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge." Izzy frowned in thought.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon told him.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon sighed as he took in the scent.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon laughed.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle. Daisuke, will ya help me?" TK asked as he grabbed the girl's hand.

He had noticed how out of place and nervous she appeared, so he wanted to help make her smile and feel welcomed.

"Uh, sure." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Wait a minute, listen. What's that?" Matt said as a ringing noise rang out.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said as the sound continued on.

The group all started running until they reached a beach that had a line of phone booths lined up near the shore line.

"I told you. All we needed was a phone. We're saved!" Joe cheered.

Tai reached the first booth and slid the door open, but the ringing then stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai was uncertain.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora blinked.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi requested.

"Question is, what are they doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked as all of the digimon looked confused and the humans were curious if they were serious.

Veemon opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by Daisuke holding a finger to her lips to signal him to keep quiet and he placed his hands over his mouth and nodded at her.

No one needed to know that they had information that they shouldn't have.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked holding a hand out as he stood in the booth.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." The goggle head said.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." The red head said holding out the card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said as he ran to one of the booths.

"I'm calling Daddy!" the pink lover exclaimed.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy ran for one fo the booths.

"I'm calling Collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora called.

"Hey, guys. Wait for me. Come on." Joe called.

"Hey, how does a phone booth work anyway?" Veemon asked as he followed Daisuke into the booth.

He had only seen people using cellphones and wondered if the payphone acted similarly to the cellphone.

"You just put in the change in the slot and dial the number for a certain place and you'll be talking to someone on the other line." She explained as she placed the change in the slot.

She dialed the number for her house, wondering if she would be talking to her parents from this time period or her own.

"Hello, Mom?" she asked.

"The number you are currently trying to access doesn't exist in this area. Please don't try again." A man's voice spoke.

"What the heck?" Daisuke pulled the phone away and stared at it in disbelief.

"I presume your phone isn't working as well." Izzy guessed as he stepped out of his booth with Tentomon.

"No. I think this is someone's idea of a joke and I'm not laughing." Daisuke pouted as she hung up the phone.

(Later on…)

Joe remained in his booth as he continued to dial numbers of people he knew while Gomamon had retired to the ocean to lounge in the water.

The others were sitting on the sand as they watched the bluenette dial numbers and seem hopeful every time he tried a new number.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai sighed.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into one of us." Matt said.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai gave a bored look.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt said as Tai looked over the group to see that everyone looked worn out.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy added.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time everybody." Tai said making everyone sigh in relief.

"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is-"Sora trailed off as she pulled out the device that started it all.

"Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said as everyone pulled out their own.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt pointed out.

"If I could take mine apart…um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Izzy said as his stomach growled.

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora said.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh and I've got a small cellphone, too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy pouted.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said.

"And what do you have?" the red head asked.

"Uh, let's see. There's…my mini telescope." Tai pulled it out.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." The lone wolf of the group said.

"Me either." Daisuke shrugged.

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out." TK bragged as he opened his bag to reveal all of the candies and chips he had.

Veemon started drooling as his stomach rumbled while he stared at the food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" the pink lover suggested.

"Ah, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK asked his brother.

"Forget it." the older blonde scoffed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy agreed.

"Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hairbrushes and make-up?" Sora asked.

"Uh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." Mimi said shocking everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." She smiled cheerfully.

"So much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although we could use cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora frowned.

"Oh, boy. Check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is…look! Joe's got the emergency food." Tai exclaimed making everyone look over.

"What? No way!" Izzy gasped.

"Joe! Hey, Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai called.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" the bluenette called back.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe told them.

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.

"No way." Mimi shot the idea down as Joe came over holding the bag.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"But…that bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complain." Joe retorted making Daisuke snort as Matt smirked.

"Guys, listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai smiled.

The food was taken out and everyone was trying to distribute it equally among the kids there.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days. Times three meals that comes to…" Joe trailed off.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said.

"Ah, right, so divided evenly between us we have um…" Joe trailed off.

"Enough food for two days at the very least." Izzy said.

"Right! Oh, uh, exactly. I guess you knew that." Joe slumped forward.

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about…less than half an hour." Sora estimated.

"Oh, that's right." Joe groaned.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon announced.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Joe asked.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh, absolutely. We can do all right for ourselves." The pink bird said smiling.

"Veemon, you going to be okay with this?" Daisuke asked.

"No." the dragon moaned miserably making her laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll share with ya." She assured making him perk up.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here." Joe said while Tai and Agumon started munching on the food a few feet behind him.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." The goggle head said as Agumon nodded in agreement.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the oldest kid asked annoyed.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai quipped.

"You people make me crazy!" the bluenette muttered.

Just then, the ground seemed to give off a minuscule tremor that Biyomon noticed as she stood up and Gomamon went alert as he stopped lounging.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." The bird said.

Everyone turned as they saw a pillar of water shoot up from the ground and seemed across the beach, knocking the telephone booths into the air, some of them nearly hitting the kids.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

The sand moved as a large gray shell with spikes around it rose up from the miniature twister and as the sand settled, two pink arms and a head poked out of the shell.

This digimon had wide blue eyes and green tentacles on his head and he stared at the group, growling lowly.

"Shellmon." Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." The bug said.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? Everybody, up here!" Joe called as he started climbing up a cliff while Shellmon advanced on them and then shot out water from his head at Joe, knocking him down.

"JOE!" Gomamon called before he was blasted himself.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon cried.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai called as the digimon chased at the monster.

Agumon blasted his Pepper Breath in Shellmon's mouth while Gabumon's Blue Blaster fizzled out and Biyomon's Spiral Twister flickered out as she slumped forward, tired.

Tentomon tried to use his Super Shocker, but it crackled and the spark went out as Veemon jumped up to try and punch Shellmon, but his hits were weak and he wound up being batted away.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt noted.

"Oh, this is bad, this is very bad." Daisuke groaned.

Biyomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Veemon were then blasted by the geyser that shot out of Shellmon's head.

"Agumon!" Tai called as the dinosaur stood up and ran at Shellmon.

Patamon tried to use his Boom Bubble, but he only released a small puff of air as he was then whipped by one of Shellmon's tentacles.

Palmon tried to use Poison Ivy, but her vines weren't extending and she was hit back while Agumon shot Shellmon with another fire ball making him groan.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered as everyone else tended to their digimon.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned as his stomach gurgled.

"What?" Izzy turned to him in surprise.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked as he held his partner.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon said weakly.

"Oh, V." Daisuke sighed as she held Veemon in her arms, the dragon curled up in a ball.

"That's it. Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora stood up with Biyomon in her arms.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other digimon don't have the strength left to fight." Matt realized.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me now." Tai called.

"Then give me a diversion." Agumon called back.

"Hey, Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai waved his arms as he ran to the side.

"No, don't!'" Sora cried.

"He's nuts!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Agumon hit Shellmon in the face with a fireball making the turtle turn his attention back to the dinosaur.

"This will work." Tai picked up a metal pole and ran over to Shellmon and started hitting the shell with the pole.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he hit him, but then cried out as he was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon yelled.

Shellmon growled at him and Agumo started running, but he was steppe don and trapped under Shellmon's foot.

Water shot out from Shellmon's head, knocking the group of humans and their digimon back into the mountain behind them, making them cry out as they rammed into the wall.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai grunted and then cried out as he was squeezed tighter.

"Tai, no!" Agumon yelled.

Whimpering in pain as he tried to break through, Tai didn't notice that his digivice was whining and started to glow.

"Digivolve!" Agumon yelled.

Yellow light then shone around Agumon making everyone look over in awe.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON!"

Greymon was a large dinosaur with a brown mask on his face and had one horn of both sides of his head and a single horn on his nose.

His eyes were red and he had blue stripes on his body.

Growling, Greymon pushed Shellmon off of him; Tai flying free from his grip and rolled on the sand, safely.

Glancing to the side to make sure Tai was safe; Greymon then chuckled as he turned his attention to Shellmon.

"Now that is cool." Veemon grinned.

"Whoa, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai stared in awe.

Staring each other down, Shellmon made the first move as he rammed his head in Greymon's chest and the two Champions tried to force the other back.

"Now you're getting him! Go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Shellmon shot a blast of water at Greymon who moved to the side to dodge the blast and then the dinosaur breathed out his flames, the fire turning the water into steam.

Unable to use his powers, Shellmon was lifted into the air by Greymon, who then used his Nova Blast, and the turtle was sent flying out into the deep blue sea.

Yellow light covered Greymon as he started to shrink and Tai ran over to see Agumon lying on the ground, tired.

"Agumon! Oh, are you all right? You poor little guy. Agumon." Tai kneeled in front of him.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked making the brunette laugh.

(Later…)

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there. Operator? Operator!" Joe yelled into the broken phone while Gomamon watched from the water.

"Dude, give it up! They're broken." Daisuke yelled over to the bluenette.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai stated.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe? Daisuke?" Matt looked at the girl.

"I'll get him." she sighed as she walked over.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora smiled as she sat down to watch all of the digimon eagerly dig in to the food laid out for them.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt agreed.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest, because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe insisted desperately.

Everyone gave him annoyed looks.

"Joe, I've said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there is a really big job." Sora stood up.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said.

Looking at the young redhead, Daisuke could see Cody in him and couldn't help but smile.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora agreed.

"Then let's all get going." Tai smiled.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon grinned.

"Then let's get out of this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt joked.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe nodded.

"Good luck with that." Daisuke sang under her breath as Veemon giggled.

"Okay, here we go." Tai turned to the forested area.

"Digimon!" everyone cheered and laughed as they started walking.

To be continued…


	3. Garurumon

"Garurumon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Venturing off from the beach, the group stood up on the cliff that over looked the beach and waited on Tai as he stared out at the ocean.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai called.

"What is it, Tai?" Agumon walked over to him.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offence, but, why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked.

"I can't." Agumon said as Tai huffed and crossed his arms as he turned to look out over the beach.

"But even super heroes need a rest." Agumon said stunning Tai as he started to fall forward and Agumon grabbed onto his shorts.

Tai started flailing his arms about making everyone laugh at the silly sight, but were stopped when they heard a creature roaring.

The boulders behind then were shattered by a black and white triceratops that broke through with the hard armour on his head and horn.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Daisuke muttered since she had encountered this breed of digimon on her first day in the Digital World.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid back digimon." Tentomon assured.

"What are you, nuts? Look at those teeth!" Veemon frowned as Monochromon roared at them.

"Well, I suppose it is wise to take caution. They tend to get quite miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon amended.

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad." Tai said.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried.

Monochromon's green eyes stared at something behind the group as he roared making everyone turn to see a second Monochromon step out from behind the boulders.

"There's two of them!" Joe exclaimed.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt said.

"Run!" Tai yelled as he ran behind the rocks, the group following after him as the two triceratops charged at each other.

Their horns clanged together and then they backed up, looking for weak points as the second Monochormon whipped his tail at the rocks and sent it flying into the first Monochromon's face.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai looked out from behind the rocks.

"You wanna say 'Duh!' or should I?" Daisuke commented as Sora sighed.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon said as one Monochromon bit the other in the tail.

"They can just have it then." Palmon declared as she turned and ran off into the forest.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi chased after her as the group followed.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around." Tai panted.

As they ran through the forest, TK tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground making Daisuke stop when she heard him yelp.

"TK come on." Matt kneeled beside him.

Daisuke turned back and ran over, holding her hand out to the boy who looked up to see her hand.

"Come on, we need to go." She said.

"Okay. We're coming." TK grabbed her hand and used it to pull himself onto his feet and started running beside the girl when she let go of his hand.

Matt was stunned at what happened, but shook if off and started running behind the duo with Gabumon, Veemon and Patamon behind them, the Monochromon's roaring and growling encouraging them to move faster.

Later on, the sun had started to set, the orange sun turning the sky pink and the leaves in the trees reflected the colors.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined as she leaned her head on a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he walked by her.

"No! My feet hurt." She complained.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think." Agumon stared up at her.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." she exclaimed as she turned her head to him.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi yelled and Palmon sat on the ground, worn out.

"Ugh, she's such a brat!" Daisuke scoffed in disgust.

The young Mimi reminded her far too much of Yolei when she had first met the lavender haired girl and knew now why the older child of Sincerity was so fond of her.

"She sure complains a lot." TK blinked innocently making the girl give the adorable boy a fond look.

She had a soft spot for younger children, kittens, puppies and chocolate, but she never showed it that much.

Except for when her team had gone to Primary Village and a group of Punimon swarmed them and she just had to hug the babies which made Kari laugh in amusement while the others were stunned.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. The perfect campsite." The bug spoke with a smile in his tone on he was perched in a tree.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said as she sat down next to TK and their digimon.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first." Joe warned.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother was.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe spoke eagerly.

The group all got up and began walking to the campsite that was an area that was surrounded by trees with a lake in the middle of it.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon chirped.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora grinned.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked.

"Look!" she gasped.

Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.

"That's odd. The lights just...came on." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort." Mimi panted as she ran ahead and went into the car.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran a head and went in with Palmon.

"Bummer, its empty." the goggle head groaned.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated as he looked at the floors.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi bounced on the seats happily.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe sat in the driver's seat, Biyomon in front of the windshield looking in at him.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

Everyone went off to complete a different chore to get ready to eat; Izzy and TK were fishing with poles they made out of sticks and vines.

"Gomamon, stop playing I the water!" Izzy yelled at the seal that was humming as he swam around in the water, close to the lure.

"I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away." Izzy exclaimed.

"Yum, yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon sat on a tree branch as he stared at the pink berries growing in the leaves while Joe and Sora walked by holding logs.

Patamon stood on top of Agumon's head as he breathed in deeply and then blasted out a burst of air that hit the bananas high up on a branch.

The bananas fell from the tree and landed on Gabumon's horn making him yelp in pain while Biyomon laughed and Veemon tried to tug the fruit off.

"Oh boy. You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon giggled as Patamon flapped over and the bird flew off to grab a fruit from the tree.

"There ya go." Veemon handed the bananas to Gbaumon after he got them off his horn.

"Thank you." Gabumon sighed.

"Those are bad mushrooms. You shouldn't pick them. They'll make you sick." Palmon warned as Mimi reached for the mushrooms growing on a tree that had red spots.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best." Mimi praised.

"Oh, stop." Palmon smiled as she puffed up with pride.

"Hey are any of these berries safe to eat?" Daisuke asked Tentomon as he flew down beside her and saw her pointing at a bush with bright blue berries.

"Oh, yes. They're very sweet to eat." he nodded.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

He, Sora and Tai were standing around the fire pit that was made, stones circling around branches and leaves that were found to burn.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon ran over and shot a fireball at the fire pit and the fire roared to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man." Tai smiled as Agumon chuckled bashfully.

"Hey, look-it!" TK called as he and Izzy ran over carrying an armful each of fish.

"We caught a bunch of fish." Izzy said.

"Awesome, Izzy. Let's eat 'em." Tai grabbed one and held it up.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt said as he took a fish and TK chuckled.

Matt the proceeded to skewer the fishes on sticks while everyone else walked off to get ready and Daisuke walked over to the fire, Tentomon buzzing behind her, both carrying armfuls of berries.

"What the heck are you doing?" Daisuke asked as she looked at the goggle head.

"I'm trying to cook the fish. Duh. This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered as he dangled the fish over the fire making the girl sigh and wonder why she used to idolize him.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt walked over and stuck the sticks in the ground near the fire so that the fish could cook.

"How'd you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm the man." Matt stated.

"Humans are very strange. Are they all like this?" Tentomon asked Daisuke.

"Mostly the boys." She shrugged.

(That night…)

Once the fish was cooked, everyone sat around the fire and started to eat the fruits, vegetables and fish, the humans and digimon exclaiming happily at the food.

"This is surprisingly good." Tentomon mumbled as he and Biyomon munched on a melon.

"Delicious." Izzy said as he ate a fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK frowned at the fish he held, unsure if he should eat it.

"I won't tell." Matt said.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK looked up at him.

"TK, it's all right." Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're hangin' with the big boys now." Tai smiled at him.

"Okay." TK said as he bit into the fish.

Throwing a glance over in Daisuke's direction, Tai frowned as he took in her appearance and then walked over to where Sora was gathering water from the lake.

"Hey Sora." He called.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Matt doesn't treat TK like a brother, more like a bother. Is it just me or have you noticed it too?" he asked.

"Yeah." The orangette said.

"I wonder." Tai mused.

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother." Sora shrugged.

Sighing, Tai looked over to see TK was talking with Daisuke, telling her about his favourite video games which would make her smile and laugh as she also added in her opinions of the games.

Sora noticed where he was looking and she frowned at her when she saw how much the girl resembled another that she knew.

"Daisuke…she looks really familiar, don't you think?" she spoke up.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. But, she couldn't be…I mean, it's not possible. I mean, sure, they have the same name and look a lot alike, but it's not like they're the same person." Tai denied.

"Well, I heard that everyone has a lookalike out there somewhere. Maybe this Daisuke is our Daisuke's lookalike." Sora suggested.

"But they have the same name." the goggle head cut in as Joe walked over.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Daisuke." Tai told him.

"Yeah, she did come out of nowhere. I guess none of us thought too much about it because of the shock of waking up in this place." Joe commented.

Feeling eyes on her, Daisuke looked up and met eyes with Tai, Sora and Joe which made her wave nervously at them.

"Ah, look, Patamon's tired." TK exclaimed softly as his partner curled up to next to him to sleep while Palmon and Gomamon were using Veemon as a pillow while the three dozed off.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned as he stretched.

"Wait a minute; I think we should each take turns standing guard." Izzy walked up to Tai.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us guards for about an hour?" Tai asked.

"Not TK." Matt said standing up.

"Ah, come on, me too, Matt." TK said standing up and held onto his brother's green shirt.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest." Matt told him.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi complained as she stood up.

"Hey, Gabumon. Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur." Tai said in a creepy way making Gabumon step back, freaked out.

"So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai joked as he held onto Gabumon's fur.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon said running away as Tai brother laughed.

"Quit it!" Matt snapped pushing Tai back.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked and the digimon woke up as they sensed the tension in the air.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt yelled.

Everyone looked upset as they watched the two males arguing, a certain mahogany haired girl frowning as she watched the two boys.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai yelled back as he and Matt grabbed each other by the shirt collars.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled angrily and loudly making the boys jump.

"If I have to join in, then heads are gonna roll. Now knock it off!" she glared.

Huffing, the two boys turned away from each other with their arms crossed.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I will." Tai said turning to him.

"I'm next." Matt stated turning to Joe too making everyone relax.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that and I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe suggested.

(In the trailer…)

"I can't sleep with all of you here." Mimi whined as she looked at all of the digimon cuddled up together on the floor on some leaves they were using as a makeshift cot.

"Quit complaining. So, it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora spoke to try and make peace.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy gloated.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK joked as he curled up beside Daisuke, Veemon sleeping in her lap.

Slowly, everyone relaxed as they started to fall asleep, the day's events wearing them out.

Matt was far off from the others sitting with his arms crossed and a leg over his other as Gabumon sat at his side and he opened his eyes to look down at him.

"Gabumon, go lie down with my brother." Matt instructed.

"Why Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur is making me sweat. Now go." Matt retorted.

"You just want me to go keep TK warm." Gabumon said as he stood up.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Matt stood up.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon walked over to TK.

He laid down over the boy to warm the boy up, TK opening his eyes as he looked down to see Gabumon while Daisuke noticed that the canine/lizard had joined them.

Spotting Matt watching his brother, Daisuke smiled when TK looked over at his big brother and said; "Thanks, Matt."

Gasping in surprise, Matt turned away, a blush coloring his face as he had an embarrassed face which made Daisuke giggle.

She had never seen the older Matt blush like that before and she had to admit, it was cute.

Hearing the giggle, Matt turned back to see that it was Daisuke who made the sound, but she was settling back in her seat to sleep.

Shaking his head, the blonde walked out of the trailer.

(Later on…)

The ground then started to quake making Daisuke's eyes snap open as she shot up, Veemon yelping as he landed on the ground.

"Ouch. What happened?" the dragon asked.

Hissing was then heard making the duo run outside to see a sea dragon that was green with a yellow head and icy blue eyes.

"Great, Seadramon. Now what?" Daisuke groaned.

"Don't know." Veemon shrugged.

Seadramon burst out of the water and started swimming in the other direction, pulling the island along with him.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure." Mimi cried out as she and the others came out.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride." Agumon said.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard." Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy said.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said.

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." Tentomon said as he jumped on a giant red leaf on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon yelled.

Tentomon was then flipped over by the red leaf that moved, sending him flying.

"Guess he does know we're here." Izzy cried as the red thing went into the water.

"Ah! The big red thing was his tail." Tai exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault." Tentomon insisted as he hovered above them.

Seadramon then gave the island a hard whack with his tail, making everyone stumble and trip.

"He's coming back and he's not happy." Tai said as Seadramon went under the water, swimming around to make everyone tense up in fear.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled when the island started moving at a fast pace.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair." Mimi whined as she held her hat down.

"Would you forget about your stupid hair!" Daisuke said.

The island then stopped moving, hitting the miniature broken towers that were in the lake.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai groaned.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back." Izzy suggested.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai cried as the sea snake rose up from the water, giving off a roar like hiss at them.

"Come on you guys. Let's send him back to the fish heap." Agumon said as the digimon stood in front of their humans.

All of the Rookies then fired off their attacks, but they either weren't powerful enough or Seadramon was too far out of reach for them.

"Agumon, digivolve." Tai said.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon announced sadly.

"You have too." His partner insisted.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon said turning to him.

"But if you can't help us, then how're we supposed to stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, over here!" Matt's voice called.

"Oh, Matt!" TK called as he turned and ran off to the water where he saw his brother and Gabumon swimming over.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will get you-AH!" TK yelped as Seadramon hit the island and it made the boy fall into the water.

"TK!" Matt cried as Gomamon dived in.

A few seconds later, he surfaced with the boy on his back.

"Gomamon, go." Joe encouraged.

"Hurry up, Matt." Tai called.

"Get out fast. It's Seadramon, he's back!" Tentomon cried.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt said.

"Right." the seal nodded as he swam back to the island.

Matt then turned and started swimming over to where Seadramon is, Daisuke biting her lip as she felt her worry grow for the blonde.

"Hey, over here you over grown water lizard!" he called.

Seadramon went over to catch him, but was stopped by Gabumon sending his Blue Blaster at him.

Annoyed, Seadramon used his tail to toss Gabumon off onto the island.

"I HATE FISH!" he cried as he landed with a thud as Matt was pulled under the water.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself." TK whimpered as Sora and Mimi held him after they pulled him out.

"Oh no." Tai said.

Matt was now in Seadramon's grasp, wrapped up tightly in his tail and crying out to get free.

"This is not good. Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his pray, he won't let go." Tentomon warned.

"You're not helping!" Veemon yelled as he smacked the bug over the head.

"Matt, hang on!" TK called with tears in his eyes.

Matt was gritting his teeth in pain as he was squeezed by the sea monster's tail.

"Patamon, please help him. Hit him with a Bubble Boom." TK said to his partner.

"Seadramon's way too big. I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger. How about you?" Patamon asked the sulking canine/lizard.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble and I must help." He said.

"GABUMON!" Matt cried as he was being squeezed tighter by Seadramon.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do." TK called.

"Matt hold on!" Gabumon called.

"I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" he asked.

Then, Matt's digivice started to beep and glow.

"MATT!" Gabumon cried out.

"Gbaumon!" Matt opened his eyes to look over.

TK, Patamon, Daisuke and Veemon gasped as they jumped back when Gabumon was covered in golden light.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

The large wolf was blue and white with darker blue stripes, gold eyes and dark pink claws.

Running over to Seadramon, the wolf pounced, his claws scratching the Champion's tail.

Matt was freed from Seadramon's grip and started swimming to the island, Daisuke running over to the shore and held out her hand for the blonde.

He grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up out of the water and onto the island.

"Are you all right, Matt?" TK asked as he ran over.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked.

Everyone turned to see Garurumon burst from the water and used his tail to whip Seadramon in the face and then swim away.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said.

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible." Izzy commented.

"Well, that's what I've heard anyway. We'll soon find out." Tentomon buzzed.

"I hope you're not exaggerating Tentomon with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai frowned.

"He could be." Agumon said.

"But I heard about it." Tentomon insisted.

Snarling, Seadramon then roared as a blast of frozen air on Garurumon, ice gathering around the wolf.

"That's not good." Veemon said.

"Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon gasped.

Garurumon shook off the ice and then used howling Blaster, the blue flames burning Seadramon's mouth making the sea monster cry out in pain as he fell back into the water.

Everyone then cheered as Seadramon sunk into the water, defeated and Garurumon transformed back into Gabumon who started swimming back to the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt said as the Rookie walked up onto the island and the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"That was a sure way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon commented.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt smiled.

"Aw, Gabumon. Thanks for saving my brother." TK hugged him.

"Anytime little friend." Gabumon said.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster." TK looked up at his brother in admiration.

"Ya think so?" Matt blushed.

"You know, you were the man." Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt joked making everyone laugh as they gathered around the two brothers, except for Joe.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch!" Gomamon dived into the water.

"Fish power!" he poked his head out of the water as the colorful fish appeared.

The school of fish then gathered under the island and started moving it back over to land, then disappeared as the group walked off of the island and sat in the forest to relax.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi said.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy pointed out.

"Hey, yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora said from her place lying on the ground.

Tai hummed as he thought back to the fight with Shellmon and how Agumon had digivolved into Greymon to save him and defeated Shellmon.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense! Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai realized.

"That has to be the answer. Our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble." Izzy concluded.

"Wow, that must be it." Sora said as Mimi fell into her side, snoring.

"Hey, watch it." Sora smiled as she set Mimi down on the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi yawned.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora noted as Palmon rested on top of Mimi.

"Yeah. Maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard bodied machine like I am." Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said from the tree.

"You must be kidding." Mimi said sleepily as her hat fell over her eyes.

Joe was then sleeping on the ground as Gomamon used his back as a pillow, Izzy and Sora leaning against each other to sleep.

Tentomon was on the ground with Agumon while Biyomon curled up in a tree.

Veemon was snoring in Daisuke's arms as she stood beside Tai when suddenly the tanned duo heard a harmonica being played.

"What's that?" the girl asked as Tai yawned and stretched.

Following the music, Daisuke found Matt was on the other side of the tree line as he played his harmonica with Patamon, Gabumon and TK leaning up against him as they slept.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK said in his sleep.

Daisuke leaned against a tree as she smiled softly at the sweet scene, Tai leaning over her shoulder as he watched and listened.

To be continued…


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

"Biyomon Gets Firepower"

**Please enjoy and review!**

After sleeping the morning away, the group awoke around noon and started walking yet again, deeper into the forest.

A loud booming noise was then heard from above the tree tops making everyone stop, looking up curiously.

"What? Hey!" Sora gasped as she looked around.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said as the large black object shot off over them and above the tree tops.

"It looks like a big flying gear." Sora said.

"Admit it; my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an antigravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe mused as he looked over at one of the many road signs that was in the forest.

TK then tripped and yelped making everyone turned to him, worry that something had grabbed him and Daisuke quickly lifted him into her arms.

Seeing it was only a root that he got his foot caught on, the girl sighed in relief since she thought it was something else.

"TK." Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, that was scary." TK sighed.

"Watch it." Matt said.

"That could've been a snake or worse." Tai told him.

"Oh, boy, I'm sorry. Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" TK asked as he was set down.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." Biyomon stated.

"Don't you worry TK; I'll take care of them." Patamon flapped over to his partner and allowed the boy to hug him and chuckled.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt reminded.

"Are you always this stiff?" Daisuke giggled as she walked by him making the blonde look at her as Veemon chuckled.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai grinned.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, rubbing her head against Sora's leg.

"Not at all. But I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes to finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora smiled.

"Together sounds good." the pink bird said.

"We can do it. This'll take teamwork and I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then once someone did figure it out, we-"

"Hey, Sora, open your eyes." Biyomon nudged her making the girl look over to see the group was walking off.

"Well, thanks a lot for waiting." Sora called after them sarcastically while Biyomon giggled as they followed the group.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour would be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. No pictures please." Matt imitated a tour guide.

"Hey, wait up. My shoe lace is broken." Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Ooh, new shoes." Mimi mused.

"Look." Matt gasped.

There was an opening in the dense forest to view a desert area that had telephone poles with broken power lines that didn't connect to each other.

"Telephone poles. I saw we follow them and see where they lead." Matt suggested.

"It'll just lead to trouble." Joe complained.

"Joe, do you always have to complain?" Daisuke sighed.

Suddenly, the large black gear from before came whistling through the air above them.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again." Izzy pointed.

"And its heading for a close encounter." Matt said as the gear crash landed on top of a mountain covered in plantation.

Everyone then started walking, sweating quickly from the sudden heat that came from the humid air and hot sun.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up from my socks." TK whined.

"Well TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt said.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike." Joe said.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked.

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they are some odd alien equivalence." Izzy theorized.

"Hey, remember those phone booths and that street car?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Mimi grinned.

"That's it. Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna wind up as roasted piglets!" Joe cried out.

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said.

"Psst. Izzy, come here Izzy. I think we better find some shade for Joe and quick." Tentomon whispered to his partner.

Mimi then hummed cheerfully as she walked to the venter of the group.

"You won't believe what happened to my favourite watch. The sun melted the numbers right off." She laughed as she held up a compass and everyone bent down to see it.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai observed.

The needle of the compass then started spinning quickly which made everyone gasp in confusion.

"Of course none of them actually work." Tai said as Izzy picked up a handful of sand and looked it over.

"This dirt contains small traces of metal which can affect the compass needle." Izzy explained.

"Oh well, I'm always late anyway." Mimi shrugged.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora stood.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy said.

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai asked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PELASE FIND US!" Mimi yelled.

After her small freak out, the group continued on their walk to find water or at least some shade to rest in.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric center and analyzed the humidity." Izzy explained.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked

"…It's really, really hot." He simply said.

"Hang on just a little longer. Don't give up now." Tai encouraged.

"We're gonna be OK. Just keep moving along." Mimi tried to assure herself.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad." Palmon panted.

Mimi then pulled off her hat and set it down on Palmon's head.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." She said.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon smiled.

"Pee whoo. What's that yucky smell?" TK asked as Matt sniffed the air and exclaimed in disgust.

"Here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks." Matt said.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things like a, ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guard." Mimi listed off.

"Hold it. I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon panted as everyone stopped.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggested making Biyomon perk up and run over to Sora, rubbing her head against her leg.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon laughed.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said as Joe nodded.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon said as Tai walked over to Matt.

"Wait; hold on for just a second everybody." Tai spoke as he held his telescope up to see what was out in the desert.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing." He began.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"It's not a mirage. It's real water." Tai announced.

"Water?" Biyomon perked up.

"This is fantastic. Now all we need is some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes." Joe cheered.

"It looks like a village maybe we'll find people." Izzy said. "And shade." Palmon smiled.

"And food!" Veemon chirped.

"Maybe they'll have some hats for sale." Mimi said.

"Water and food. I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli." TK joked.

"What's broccoli? Is that some kind of joke?" Patamon asked.

"Great, let's get out of this desert." Tai said.

Everyone then cheered as they started running towards the village, but were stunned when they found huts that were about the same height as TK, there was a well, a large abandoned boat near the river and Yokomon all over that were greeting the humans and digimon.

"From so far away, everything looked so big." Tai walked around.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi cooed.

"OK, question, who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon.

"And just what do giant digimon drink?" a Yokomon asked.

"Me? I'm no digimon." Sora pointed to herself.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, I know they look funny. In spite of this, they're all actually very nice." Biyomon explained.

"What's a human being?" two Yokomon bounced.

"If you're not digimon, then what're you doing here in Digi World?" a Yokomon asked.

The rest of the villagers all were talking at once as they wondered over this fact.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." Joe whined.

"Relax Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai said.

"Yeah, it could be worst." Daisuke commented.

"Oh my, I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi gushed with her clasped hands to her cheek.

"Humph. There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure any more." Matt shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked to the side.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy suggested making Veemon and Daisuke chuckle.

"TK's tired and hungry." Patamon said.

"He's not the only one." Joe's head bent down.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" a Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon said as Sora sat down near the group.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yokomon asked.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from here." Biyomon praised making Sora smile.

"I still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her." Biyomon stated.

"She had to protect me?" Sora asked as Biyomon went on talking to the Yokomon clan.

"Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around." Sora mused.

"Yeah, wasn't that obvious?" Daisuke sat beside her.

Sora gave her a confused look as the girl tied her hair up into a messy bun, her bang falling free in her face and around her face.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, whenever we're in trouble, our digimon digivolve to get stronger to protect us. It's because they care about us." Daisuke said as she smiled over at Veemon as he played with some of the Yokomon.

"But why do they care about us? We only just met after all." Sora pointed out.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I was confused too when I first met Veemon. The moment he first saw me, he treated me as if we had been friends for years." Daisuke leaned her head on her knees.

_Inside of a cave, Daisuke walked up to the digi egg and placed her hands around it, grunting as she yanked it up from the ground, stumbling when the egg came off._

_Tai, Agumon, Kari, Patamon, TK and Gatomon all stared in shock that the girl had been able to lift the digi egg of Courage, but then a pillar of orange light rose from the ground._

_The form of a creature curled up appeared in the light and the dragon opened his scarlet eyes, looking over at Daisuke._

"_Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digi egg!" he cheered as he jumped at Daisuke and bounced around her._

Daisuke smiled fondly at the memory of when she first met the blue dragon, remembering how she was scared by him and yet she also wanted to gather him up in a hug for how cute he was.

Though, after they introduced each other, Veemon jumped into her arms and hugged her anyway.

Sora noticed how the girl went quiet and wondered what she was thinking about so intently.

"Sora?" Biyomon called as she walked over to the two girls.

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share they food with all of us." She smiled.

"Oh, wow." Sora smiled.

The other humans all cheered happily at this.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade." Joe said.

"I wonder what Yokomons eat." TK mused.

"I'll take a burger, fries and a shake." Tai said.

"Water! Water!" TK cheered making everyone look at him.

"Water?" Izzy asked.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain. Hurray!" TK laughed as he grabbed Daisuke's hands and pulled her to her feet making the girl laugh as she allowed herself to be pulled off.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi mountain. It's the best water in the world." A Yokomon said as she jumped onto the side of the fountain.

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy." Tentomon stepped up to the fountain.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" TK asked.

"Up there." The Yokos said making the humans all look up to where a mountain was located.

"Hey, that's a live volcano." TK said.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." Yokomon said.

There was then a loud gurgling noise as everyone gathered around the fountain.

"If I'm not mistaken, that world proceeds an eruption." Izzy said.

A large pillar of fire then shot out of the fountain making everyone stand back before they could get burned by it.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." TK pouted.

"What the heck just happened?" Daisuke asked.

"The water evaporated." Yokomon1 cried.

"That's OK because the lake is always full of water." Yokomon2 said.

"I'll check it out." Tai stood from the ground.

"Let's all go." Matt said.

The group all then ran off to the lake but were stunned to see that the water was all gone and was dry.

"The water's all gone." Izzy gasped since it was a deep lake.

"Goodness. Where did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug." TK said.

"All right, let's not panic." Tai said.

He then ran off to the well as the others followed, the goggle head dropping a wooden bucket down into the well.

It then hit the bottom, but there wasn't a splash, just a crash.

"Dry as a bone." Matt noted.

"I won't give up." Tai said.

He then pulled the rope back up, only to discover that the bucket was gone and the end of the rope had a scorch mark.

Flames then shot up out of the well making Tai stumble up and flail about.

"Look, Tai's doing a little dance for us. Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi giggled.

"Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt then asked.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy said.

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora sighed.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Painfully Obvious." Daisuke quipped with a frown.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on top of Mount Mihirahi, so the gear crashing into the mountain could upset our water supply. We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous." Yokomon2 said.

Tai then bounced his telescope in his hand before he brought it to his eye and looked out over to the volcano.

"I want a closer look at that mountain. You say thus character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming, he's coming our way!" Tai cried.

"He burns everything he touches!" Yokomon1 cried out.

The Yokos all started yelling in fear as they bounced around.

"He never comes down off the mountain though. This is very strange behaviour for him." Yokomon3 said.

"I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon cried.

He was sliding down the side of the mountain as everyone watched him, the top of the mountain burning.

"Meramon is a fiery digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said confused.

Meramon sounded like he was sobbing from pain as he skidded down the mountain.

"This is weird. He's crying." Tai said.

"Burning!" Meramon yelled.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora said.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village." Sora said.

"Everybody, we better figure out what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already at the foot of the mountain." Biyomon said as the Yokos cried out as the forest caught on fire.

"Everybody freeze. Stay very still." Sora said.

"What? Sora, a guy made of flames is coming our way and you want us to just wait for him to come burn us to a crisp?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

Everyone was frozen as they stared up at Meramon as the forest caught on fire.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me." Meramon laughed psychotically.

"Just trust me. Don't move a muscle." Sora ordered.

"Burn, burn, burn!" Meramon yelled as they saw him entering the desert and running towards the village.

"Ah! Unfreeze and RUN!" Tai yelled.

Everyone then cried out in fear as the humans led the Yokos off to the ship, the large swarm seeming almost endless as Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Mimi and Daisuke boarded the ship first with their digimon.

"Come on, keep it moving." Tai called as he and Sora watched the opening to the ship.

"All the way to the rear." Sora cried over the yelling.

"Okay, calm down, there's room for all of you. Would you stop squirming?" Matt asked as he and the others got pushed around by the swarm of pink and blue.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Joe said carrying Gomamon in his arms while a pile of Yokos were on his back.

"Easy now. You'll be okay." Tai said.

"Who's not here?" Sora asked, then gasped as she saw her pink bird was missing.

"This is bad." She turned to the top of the crater.

Biyomon was looking after the Yokos, making sure everyone was safely down into the ship before she joined them.

"Run, come on." Sora whispered.

"Everyone keep moving now. Just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, save yourself. Come down while there's still time!" Sora yelled up to her.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora." Biyomon stated.

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you." Sora frowned as she started running.

"Um, Daisuke. What should we do?" Veemon asked as he saw the orangette run off.

"I don't know." The mahogany haired girl shook her head as she held an armful of Yokomon.

"Hurry. Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai called after the orangette.

"Where's Sora going?" Joe asked.

"Sora, come back!" Matt called.

Sora ignored them and just kept on running towards Biyomon as the last of the Yokos finally made it down to the ship.

"Aw, good, they're all safe now." Biyomon sighed.

"Watch out! Biyomon, he's right behind ya!" Sora yelled as the flame covered giant walked u behind Biyomon making the bird fly up into the air.

"Go away, Meramon. Leave us alone. We're not bothering you." Biyomon said.

She was then backhanded by Meramon and was sent falling down making Sora pick up speed to catch her.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora cried as the bird rolled down the side of the crater.

Sora then jumped and caught Biyomon in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Biyomon smiled making Sora laugh, though she had tears in her eyes from her worry.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon said as Sora stood and hugged her.

"Don't mention it. that's what a friend is for." Sora smiled.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon smiled back.

Meramon then growled as a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora. You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now." Biyomon glared as she slipped out of Sora's arms and flew off to fight.

Sora looked over in worry.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now." Biyomon warned as she used her Spiral Twister at Meramon making him groan in pain.

"Okay big red; take that and that and that." Biyomon said as she constantly hit him with her green flames.

"Is that the best you have to offer weakling?" Meramon taunted.

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle." Tai said as Izzy stood beside him as Agumon, Tentomon and Patamon went off to help.

"Right." Izzy nodded.

"Yeah." Tai said as the two boys ran off.

"Catch." Meramon laughed as he created a huge fireball and threw it at Biyomon, hitting her and sending the bird down.

"Oh no! She's hit." Sora cried as Patamon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon were around her.

"Biyomon." Sora fell to her knees.

"Come on everyone, we can beat that monster." Tai encouraged as he and Izzy ran over and stood beside Sora.

"What we need is teamwork." Izzy said.

"Give me your best shot." Meramon taunted.

The four Rookies sent out their attacks, but it only made Meramon grow in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher." Joe said.

"That made him bigger." Matt clenched his fists.

"Something's wrong here." Daisuke stated.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon sobbed.

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai said.

"Fire's not affecting him; I guess it's not heartburn." Izzy said.

"Ooh, this ain't good." Veemon's ears went flat as Meramon kept on growing until he was the size of the mountain.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested.

"Growing pains?" Daisuke turned to him in disbelief.

"Matt, this is not the time to joke." Joe yelled.

"Hope you're ready, here I come." Meramon said as he then started sliding down the side of the crater.

Whining in pain, Biyomon pushed herself up and looked over to where Sora was kneeling down looking defeated.

"Sora?" the bird asked.

"We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon stood confidently and spread her wings as Sora's device glowed.

"Biyomon digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Birdramon then flew at Meramon and lifted him up away from the others and then threw him down onto the ground.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Sora said in relief.

Birdramon cried out as she charged at Meramon.

"What's wrong Birdramon? Are you afraid of me? Let's fight!" he yelled as the large bird flew around him.

"Here, have a ball." He threw a fireball and hit her wing making her cry out.

"Don't turn your back." Sora called out.

Shaking off the attack, Birdramon flew at Meramon and got hit by the fireballs.

"Birdramon, move away." Sora yelled.

Flying back, Birdramon's wings started to sparkle as she then fired off her Meteor Wings that hit Meramon and made him shrink as he curled up in pain and then a black gear flew out of his chest before it then shattered into dust.

"It was the gear." Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patamon flew up.

"It made him crazy." Izzy said.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd be a little crazy too." Matt said.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" TK cheered making everyone smile.

Birdramon then reverted back to Biyomon and swooped down over to Sora.

"Wow, every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora smiled.

"Are you all right? Oh, Sora." Biyomon cried as she and the girl hugged.

"Oh, B. I was so worried about you. You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Sora smiled.

"I wasn't the least big afraid. All I could think about was saving you because, well, you know." Biyomon said.

Veemon and Daisuke smiled at the duo, then at each other.

They were really learning a lot about their friends and how they grew closer to each other.

Once the fire all died down as everyone walked over to Meramon to check on him.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" Yokomon1 asked.

"I couldn't stop myself." He held his head.

"That must've been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Yokomon2 asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon said.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi. Goodbye Meramon. May you always stay well. Try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" Yokomon1 asked.

Meramon waved to everyone as they watched him walk off back to the mountain, the sun setting behind them.

"Hey, I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving." Biyomon said as she was held by Sora.

"My tummy's ready for some action." TK frowned.

(Later…)

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked.

The Yokos had given them bowls of some type of grain that the digimon were eating happily.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Mimi reprimanded.

"I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai looked up from the bowl.

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon said.

"Well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe said.

"You know, I was afraid that's what you were going to say." Sora stared at her food.

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, it might taste better." TK spoke positively.

"Has anybody noticed, we a lot about food." Matt stated as everyone ate.

"Can you blame us?" Daisuke asked as she shoved a mouthful of the grains in her mouth.

It tasted similar to rice, only sweeter, so she continued eating since she had been feeling tired ever since she first arrived in the Digital World.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora said as she set her bowl down.

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it." Joe said.

Everyone then laughed at the typical answer from the bluentte while Sora smiled over at Biyomon as the bird ate her meal eagerly.

To be continued…


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"We passed this place before." Sora commented as the group walked off in the middle of nowhere.

It was hot outside and there were no trees except for a few that were far apart, only dirt and grass as far as the eye could see.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked shocked.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi said falling to her hands and knees, Palmon in the same position as her as Gomamon panted as he crawled by them with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Daisuke walked up beside the pink lover and stumbled, feeling tired and her vision was beginning to blur, but she pushed the feeling back along with the empty feeling of her stomach.

Veemon whined as he fell to the ground dramatically, panting from the heat.

"My feet are hot." TK whined falling back on his rear and Patamon sat on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt said as he, Izzy, Tai, Sora and Joe stood in front of the others.

"It's not like we have someplace to be." Sora said agreeing.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai said.

Hearing him say that, Daisuke exhaled in relief as she fell to her knees, happy to be taking a break and hoped that the tunnel vision she was experiencing would fade.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt said when he saw Izzy had opened up his lap top.

"Maybe he's e-mailing them to beam him up." Tai joked.

Izzy was sitting in front of Mimi, TK, Daisuke and their digimon as they rested under a tree.

"Tai, you're not funny. Shut up." the mahogany haired girl said making the goggle head frown at her while Matt smirked.

"Still crashed and the warrantee's expired." Izzy sighed with a frown on his face.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said running over and took the lap top from him and began whacking it.

"You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments." He said making Izzy freak.

"Hey, wait!" Izzy yelled as he grabbed his lap top back and moved a few feet away from him as he held it under his arm.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy asked.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai said with a shrug.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." Sora said making Tai pout and cross his arms.

"Hey, look, you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked as he looked over in the distance.

"I'll check it out." He said running off.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called running after his partner.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe commented.

"Ah, whatever." Matt said.

"Ah, we got graphics, we got sound. Beautiful! Up and running." Izzy said happily.

"But this indicates that the battery needs recharging. Huh, that's odd." The red head said.

"Hey everybody, get over here quick!" Tai called making everyone gasp as they looked over to him.

"We're coming, Tai!" Sora called.

Everyone stood up and ran over to where Tai was standing and gasped at the sight of a factory that looked rundown and filthy.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe said.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt quipped.

"Hmm, I wonder what they make in there." Joe mused as the group started walking down to the factory.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a Manufacturers' Outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi said with a smile.

"What is it with you and shopping?" Daisuke asked as she walked beside the strawberry blonde.

"Maybe that's her super power." Veemon winked at Palmon making the plant/lizard hybrid giggle.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt said.

They then walked inside of the building and looked around at the giant gears turning by themselves, the belts creaking from the movements.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora insisted.

"Well, I dunno, it appears to be doing quite well all by its-self." Izzy pointed out.

They then watched as the machines were building some type of mechanism on the conveyer belt.

"Matt, what're the machines making?" TK asked.

"Ya got me, maybe parts for robots or space-ships." Matt said with a shrug.

"Somebody's gotta be moving those belts, and people gotta eat. So is there a cafeteria in this place, 'cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouted into the empty space.

"Come on, let's split up. Maybe we can find someone that way." Tai suggested.

"Okay." Matt shrugged.

"I'll head this way." Tai said.

"I'll come too." Sora walked to his side as Biyomon followed.

"Wait for me. This place gives me the creeps." Joe said.

"What doesn't?" Gomamon joked.

"I'll go too." Daisuke said.

"Wait for me!" Veemon called as he ran after his partner.

The group of eight then walked off down a separate hallway that soon turned into a bridge, the ground being metal grates and the railings were metal poles.

Around them were machines on the bottom used for construction work.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Tai called as his voice echoed.

"Wait! Don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon warned making everyone stop and look at the bird.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any direction." Joe told her.

"No, wait." Biyomon said.

"What is it, Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard something." Biyomon said as everyone looked around and listened.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

"Hey, I hear it too." Veemon's ears twitched as he looked off to the side.

The sound was metal creaking and straining which put everyone on guard and gasped when there was a crashing sound.

"It doesn't sound good to me." Tai said.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Daisuke insisted as they walked further across the bridge.

They ran down into a metal building, running down the hallway, but Agumon skidded to a stop at the back of the group as he looked down another hallway.

"Hey!" He called as he pointed into the room.

Everyone ran back and looked into the room to see a metal man trapped under some gears.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asked as the group walked over.

"Who knows, but let's see if we can help." Sora suggested as they looked over the man.

Veemon and Daisuke gasped when they saw that the robotic man was Andromon!

"It's just a busted robot." Tai observed.

"It's not a robot. It's Andromon." Gomamon said.

"What? This big clunk is a digimon?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Yes and very much advanced." Agumon said.

"Poor thing. I guess he got caught in the gears and that must be how he got mangled." Biyomon analyzed.

"Maybe if we work together, we can pull him out of there." Sora suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Daisuke agreed as she tightened the ribbon in her hair.

"Uh, my mom really doesn't want me moving any heavy objects. I have bad knees." Joe said.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're telling us the truth, or you're making excuses because you're lazy." Daisuke gave him a suspicious look as he blushed at the accusation.

"Relax, we'll do it." Sora said.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"Hey!" Joe interjected as Tai, Sora, Daisuke and the digimon grabbed onto Andromon and started pulling.

Joe then sighed as he helped pull on Andromon's arms, the group grunting and groaning as they pulled as hard as they could.

"I think it's moving." Tai grunted.

Gasping, he lost his grip and stumbled back into a lever, falling on it and then the gears turned on and started moving.

"Hey, something's happening. He's coming loose." Joe called.

Tai ran back over and helped pull on the android, the moving gears making it easier to move Andromon since he was no longer being held down.

Pulling the robot out from under the gears, the group cheered at their accomplishment.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon said as Andromon's lips and eyes moved and he made a grumbling sound.

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start." Tai lifted his fist to whack Andromon, but was stopped by Daisuke punching him over the head.

"Knock that off!" she yelled.

Agumon then whacked Andromon on the head making everyone pale and sweat drop as they stared at the dinosaur.

"Nice one." Veemon quipped.

"I am Andromon." The robot groaned as his eyes then opened up.

"There was this movie where the robot came to life and ate everyone." Joe said with a worried tone.

"He looks friendly enough." Sora leaned over as the robot's eyes focused on her.

"And I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us." The orangette said.

Andromon then grabbed onto her ankle as he quickly stood up, hanging her upside down making everyone cry out in shock.

"Forget what I said about him being friendly!" she cried.

"Sora!" Daisuke gasped.

"I shall punish alien intruders!" Andromon declared.

"Let's give him all we got." Tai glared as Biyomon trilled as she flew up.

Biyomon used Spiral Twister on Andromon, hitting him in the face and he threw Sora over to Tai and Agumon who caught her and they fell to the ground.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day. Watch out!" Joe frowned in worry.

"Maybe it is a good day." Gomamon said.

"This is not a good!" Joe pointed.

Andromon was stalking towards Sora, Tai, Biyomon and Agumon when Veemon then jumped in to use Vee Head-Butt, but was backhanded by the robot.

"Veemon!" Daisuke called as she ran over to her dragon.

"Good thing I have a hard head." Veemon moaned with swirls in his eyes.

"Well, Tai, what do we do now?" Agumon asked.

"Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof?" Tai asked.

Looking up where Tai had been staring, Agumon saw the thin cable wires holding up steel beams and then blasted his Pepper Breath on the wires.

They burned away and the beams fell down on top on Andromon, trapping him.

"Boy, he's gonna have one ugly headache." Tai stated.

"No doubt." Sora nodded.

"Now, let's get out of here." Tai said as everyone turned and ran off.

Running out of the room, the group made their way down the hallway to get back to Matt's group when suddenly the lights went off, cloaking them in darkness.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Tai demanded.

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe whimpered.

Groaning was then heard along with footsteps making the group turn around.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora said.

"I hate to say it, but I think it is him." Daisuke frowned.

Seeing two light blue lights in the dark made the group worry since they knew it had to be the robot that was stalking after them.

"It might be a good plan to keep on moving so we don't have to find out." Tai said.

"Well, I'm for that." Joe whimpered.

"Or we could just stay here frozen until the monster gets us." Tai quipped.

"Let's sneak away." Sora whispered.

"Sneak? Oh, no. We're running." Daisuke grabbed the girl's hand and started running when Andromon released his Lightening Blade on them.

Seeing the attack, the group dived to the ground as the blast hit the wall beside them making them cry out and then they quickly stood and started running again.

The lights were suddenly flickered on much to the group's relief, but they continued running and screaming as they made it to the grate and ran across it as Andromon followed them.

"He's getting closer!" Sora cried as Biyomon screamed.

"This is not good. I don't like this at all!" Joe panted with every step.

"Shut up and keep running!" Daisuke panted.

"Come on you guys!" Gomamon yelled.

"He's gaining!" Veemon screamed.

Andromon shot another Lightening Blade at the group making them all scream as they then jumped over the railings and grabbed onto the railing and held on.

"Hear me, intruders. Andromon will exact his vengeance." Andromon walked over.

"Hey, come on. Vengeance? We're the ones that jump started you, remember?" Tai reminded.

"Yeah, by whacking him on the head." Daisuke retorted.

"You're not helping!" the goggle head whined.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance." The robot declared.

"Oh, yeah? Just try it you tin can." Tai taunted as he jumped off of the grate and landed on one of the machines below.

Sora, Joe, Daisuke, Biyomon, Gomamon and Veemon whined as Andromon got closer to them.

"Well, come on!" Tai called as he pulled the levers on the machine.

"Would you please stop taunting the deranged android?" Joe asked.

The crane that Tai was operating then swung over to Andromon and the hook grabbed onto the wires on his back and he was lifted into the air.

Pulling themselves up onto the grate, the group continued running and trying to locate their friends to warn them and escape.

Making it back to the room they had last seen Matt's group, they then found a staircase and ran up it when they heard Izzy's voice.

Making it up the stairs, the group found the others on the roof on the building they were in and ran towards them.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai waved to catch their attention.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt drawled.

"We have got to get out of here now!" Tai called.

"What do you mean, Tai?" Matt asked.

Between the two groups, a hole was created in the roof and Andromon jumped through making everyone scream in shock.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bringing intruders into firing range." Andromon said as his eyes locked onto Matt, TK, Mimi, Izzy, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Tentomon.

"Uh, Mister Whatevermon, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked.

"Bring missiles to position…and FIRE!" Andromon's chest opened to reveal two orange missiles that shot off at the group.

They quickly ran off while TK stood frozen as he stared at the missiles in fear.

"Matt, help!" TK cried.

"TK!" Matt yelled.

"Look out!" Gabumon called as he ran over.

As Matt's digivice started to glow and beep, Izzy stared at it in curiosity.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Oh no!" TK gasped as he covered his head.

Garurumon jumped beside him and lifted his paw up, batting the missiles away.

One of the missiles exploded, but the second missile started flying towards Tai, Daisuke, Joe, Sora, Veemon, Agumon, Biyomon and Gomamon making them yell.

The missile's mouth then opened up and tiny bullets were shot out making the group dance away before they were hit and then Agumon ran forward as Tai's digivice glowed.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

Greymon whipped his tail at the missile and destroyed it.

"Who challenges Andromon?" the robot demanded.

Garurumon pounced at Andromon the same time Greymon ran at the robot, but Andromon dove to the side and pushed Garurumon into Greymon, both Champions falling over the side of the building.

"Bumbling weaklings." Andromon roared as he jump down after them.

"Get 'im, Greymon!" Tai called to his partner.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt joined in as he did the safe with TK.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon scoffed.

Garurumon snarled at him as Andromon used his Lightning Blade on him and hit him in the forehead as Greymon fired off his Nova Blast at Andromon, only for the android to slice his arm through it.

Recovered, Garurumon pounced at Andromon as he used his Howling Blaster only for Andromon to kick right through it.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon." Matt gasped.

"Maybe because he's all machine, it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." Sora suggested.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

Greymon tried to attack him, but the cyborg just picked him up and used him like a baseball bat and hit the blue wolf back.

"He's beaten them both now." Tai sounded both frustrated and frightened.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt said sadly.

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." Tentomon suggested to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentomon held up his claw.

"Yes." Izzy gritted his teeth.

He then turned his laptop on and started working on getting the same system back up as Daisuke and Veemon flanked him, watching curiously.

"It's gotta work. If I can just remember the exact sequence…." The redhead muttered.

It worked as his digivice started to glow along with Tentomon, only he wasn't crying out in pain this time.

"We cracked the program, yeah." Izzy cheered.

"Tentomon digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!"

Everyone cheered at the sight of the giant bug while Andromon was beating Greymon and Garurumon which made Kabuterimon fly down to help, but missed hitting Andromon who jumped out of the way.

He then flew up and came back around at Andromon, his hard head hitting Andromon who tried to hold the bug back.

Kabuterimon then pushed away as Andromon fired off his missiles at the Champion.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked catching Izzy's attention.

"Huh? That's it. Hey!" Izzy gasped as he viewed the sparks on Andromon's leg.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and it'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy called to Kabuterimon.

The bug destroyed the missiles and then flew off to Andromon, sending his Electro Shocker at the right leg making everyone gasp as they saw a black gear came out and shatter.

"He stripped a gear." Matt said.

"That must have hurt." Sora said.

"That's wicked." Tai said.

(Later on…)

"That black-gear reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a non-violent digimon." Andromon explained.

"You could-a fooled us." Tai said.

"No kidding." Sora concurred.

"I told you he's a digimon and not an android." The girl whispered to Joe.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon began apologetically.

"Don't give it another thought, hey we all make mistakes." Matt assured.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help." Andromon said and then he pointed to a nearby tunnel.

"The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water-way; the labyrinth begins just beyond this point."

"Thanks for your help, Andromon." Tai smiled.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said to the group.

"There's one thing you can count on; we'll never forget you, Andromon." Tai said.

"Yeah, how can we forget running for our lives?" Daisuke quipped quietly making Veemon chuckle lightly.

(A few minutes later…)

"I know I can do this. Really I can…okay, ready, set…" Mimi muttered as she jumped into the sewer where the others were waiting on her.

"Okay, that only took four minutes, let's get outta here." Tai said.

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe complained.

"Tell me the truth, Izzy, was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" TK asked excitedly.

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy answered proudly.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK asked pointing to his partner.

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy replied.

"Wow, okay." TK said as Izzy opened up his lap top and turned it on.

"Let's see now…" Izzy muttered as he typed.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

"Hey!" Izzy cried in disappointment and shock as the computer died on him.

"The program's right, but nothing is happening." The redhead said as he tapped the keys, trying to get it to work.

"Just give it a few whacks, that'll do it!" Tai said eagerly.

"Let us try!" Agumon offered.

They both rushed over with their hands raised, ready to whack the lap top, but Izzy, TK and Patamon all quickly dove away, hiding behind Daisuke while Tai and Agumon hit each other over their heads instead.

"Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy reprimanded.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora quipped making everyone laugh at the dinosaur and goggle head.

To be continued…


	6. Togemon in Toy Town

"Togemon in Toy Town"

**Please enjoy and review!**

It had been nearly an hour since the group started walking and everyone seemed a bit bored and tired, but tried to perk themselves up.

"Okay everybody; let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai said.

"Digimon eat and digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night." All the digimon sang.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon chirped happily.

"Now let's try some solo performances. Starting with Mimi." Agumon said making us all blanch and stop in our tracks.

Mimi?!" Tai asked.

"Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"Singing?" Matt asked horrified.

"Mercy!" Joe said.

Daisuke was confused about this since she knew Mimi to have a pretty singing voice and wondered why everyone was worried.

"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam!" Mimi sang out of key which stunned Daisuke.

"Avoiding your drone." Joe sang in a joking way.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi said.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asked innocently.

"Heh, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said with a grin.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggested with a smile.

"Let's go." Tai said.

"Digimon sleep and digimon fight, digimon digivolve and-"they were cut off by Sora crying out 'Stop!' as everyone stopped walking and looked at the suddenly distressed girl.

Her face was scrunched up and tears seemed to be leaking from her eyes, though she was trying to hide it.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked in worry.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked as he, Tai, Izzy and Daisuke stood around the orangette.

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora said.

As she said this, a drop of water fell from above and landed on her yellow top.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked pointing to the wet spot on her shirt as she tried to rub it out.

"Yeah…no…uh…I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." Sora said sadly with tears in her red eyes.

"It's okay to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked snapping the goggle head out of the way he was staring at the orange haired girl.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." TK said as he crouched down moving his fingers like he was using a controller.

"Beating me, TK? Yeah, I don't think so. In your dreams, kiddo!" Matt laughed making everyone look at him.

"Huh? You mean you don't miss anything from your home, Matt?" Veemon asked curiously.

That made the blonde stop short as he gave a nervous look over to the group who looked at him.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…I've been dreaming about Sunday when Mom grilled the steaks. Mm, makes my mouth water!" Matt smiled.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a…junior college." Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love that ocean air!" Mimi cheered.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK said.

"It is!" Mimi insisted with a smile.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said.

"Hey, Daisuke, what do you miss from home?" TK asked as he tugged on the girl's arm.

Blinking down at the boy, Daisuke thought back to her home with her parents, sister and friends.

She lived in a world where peace had been created between digimon and humans after the dangers she had faced.

Thinking the question over, the images of Ken, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Willis filled her mind along with Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon and Lopmon.

"I guess…it would be my friends." Daisuke said.

Everyone went silent at that as they then sighed, misery taking over as they thought of their own families and friends from back home.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon sympathized.

"Poor kids." Gomamon sighed.

"Quiet, listen everyone!" Tentomon said.

Everyone went silent as they listened to a strange sound coming from the tunnels.

It sounded like groaning along with footsteps which made everyone curious while a horrible scent filled the air.

"Yuck!" Mimi exclaimed in disgust at the stench.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

"Numemon?" Matt asked.

"They're really disgusting digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai said.

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait until they get closer." Agumon said.

"And what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stunk by stinky sewer dwellers?" Joe asked.

"For once, I agree with the worry wart." Daisuke spoke up.

Just then, they saw the horde of Numemon running their way, the sludge creatures appearing to be snails without shells.

In their hands were piles of pink sludge which made the digimon and mahogany haired girl flinch back.

"Hurry, run!" Agumon yelled.

Everyone quickly turned around and ran off from the Numemon who chased after the humans digimon.

"If they're not strong, then why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked.

"You'll see, keep running!" Agumon said.

The Numemon then started throwing the pink sludge at the group; one hitting the wall beside Mimi making her whine in disgust as everyone ran faster as more sludge was thrown at them.

As the group ran down the tunnel, TK skidded to a stop when he found a smaller tunnel leading away from the sewer.

"This-a way!" he called pointing at the tunnel.

He then ran inside as the others followed after him, the digimon running across the water to get over to the tunnel and followed their humans.

The Numemon could be heard chasing after the group as sunlight shone from the end of the tunnel and soon enough, the group escaped the sewer and were out in the fresh clean air and warm sunlight on the side of a cliff.

Hearing gasping and yelping, Tai and Agumon glanced back to see the Numemon retreating back into the cave to escape the light.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon informed as he and Tia sighed in relief.

Walking down the short cliff, the group continued on into the barren fields, looking around for any lakes or such.

Everyone was sweating as they got tired from constantly walking; Daisuke's vision fading yet again and she stumbled making Veemon grab her around the waist to steady her.

"Daisuke, are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just really hungry, that's all." The girl smiled down at him as she continued on.

Joe overheard this and watched as the girl forced herself to keep walking straight and noticed that she appeared to be more fatigued than anyone else and was looking a bit pale.

"Hey, Joe, what's wrong?" Gomamon asked.

"Hmm? Nothing." Joe shook his head as he continued on.

As they walked up over a grassy hill, everyone gasped at the field below them, staring in shock.

There were vending machines all over the field, holding sodas, chips and candies.

"Wow." TK blinked.

"There must be thousands of them." Mimi said.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe piped in.

"Or maybe just fifty." Izzy added.

"How did they get there?" TK asked.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime at least." Mimi said.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded.

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trap, Mimi." Palmon looked up at her.

"I won't accept that." Mimi smiled as she ran down the hill.

"No!" Palmon gasped as she quickly followed her.

"Mimi, wait up!" Daisuke called as she ran down after her.

"Daisuke, wait for me!" Veemon yelled as he followed his human.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe called after the girls and dragon.

"Mimi." Tai frowned.

"You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

Mimi, Daisuke, Palmon and Veemon glanced around at the vending machines curiously, the mahogany haired girl remembering the first she was in the Digital World.

When she had seen a vending machine in the middle of the thick forest among the trees and flowers, her curiosity had been peaked.

"Yay, soda. Do you want one?" Mimi's voice brought Daisuke out of her memories.

"No, I don't." Palmon placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to bite my head off." Mimi frowned.

"I think we should leave, Mimi." Daisuke spoke up.

"Yeah, besides, I don't think these work." Veemon poked the machine.

Mimi ignored them as she lifted up a coin and inserted it into the machine, then stood back as she glanced over the selections of soda.

Just then, the door to the machine started to fall making the girls gasp as Daisuke and Veemon were quick to grab Mimi and Palmon, pulling them away as the door crashed to the ground.

"Hey, cutie pie!" a Numemon chuckled.

Daisue gasped realizing that a Numemon had used this machine to hide in like the horde from her first day in the Digital World did.

"It's their leader!" Palmon announced.

"They're leader? He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles even with his doggy breath." Mimi said.

"Ha!" Daisuke scoffed in amusement as Palmon scent the two girls disapproving looks, then at Veemon when she saw him snickering and he whistled innocently.

"Hey, let me take you out on a date?" Numemon asked.

The clouds above them were slowly moving in the sky, shadows appearing on the ground.

"I think he likes you." Palmon looked up at Mimi.

"It must be the hat." Veemon said.

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go near that short slimy sewer sliding sledge slinger!" Mimi looked angered as she stared at Numemon.

"Dude, that's cruel." Daisuke placed her hands on her hips.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad." Palmon warned.

"Who cares? Besides, we're safe in the sunlight." Mimi pointed to the sky.

Suddenly, thunder seemed to boom making the group look up at the sky to see the sun had been eclipsed by dark storm clouds.

"Oh, snap." Veemon said with wide eyes.

"Um, we were." Mimi blinked nervously.

"How dare you call me short? The date's off!" Numemon glared as he threw pink sludge at the group making them yell.

"Not again!" Palmon said as the group started running.

"Party time!" Numemon bounced around.

All around the two girls and their partners, the vending machine doors fell off to reveal more Numemon and they started chasing after the quartet who ran over to their stunned group.

"How did they get here?" Sora pointed.

"Who cares? Run! Run!" Mimi yelled as she, Daisuke and their digimon ran right by the group.

Yelling, the others quickly followed after the girls to escape the horde that was chasing after them.

"Run!" Tai yelled.

"All right everybody, let's split up!" Matt called.

While running, the group then broke up and ran off in different directions, TK and Patamon going with Matt and Gabumon while Daisuke, Mimi, Veemon and Palmon stayed together as they ran into the forest.

"Heart breaker!" the leader yelled as he threw sludge at Mimi.

The girls and dragon ducked behind some trees, hiding behind them to catch their breath

As more sludge was thrown, Veemon and Palmon both jumped out to attack the Numemon, but the Numemon cried out in fear as they ran off.

"Palmon, thank you." Mimi smiled.

"But Mimi, I didn't do anything." Palmon placed her hands on her hips.

"Neither did I." Veemon looked over at Daisuke.

"That's weird." Daisuke commented.

"Why'd they run?" Palmon asked.

The ground then shook making the quartet turn around to see a large yellow teddy bear standing behind them.

"It's Monzaemon." Palmon said.

"Come visit us at Toy Town." Monzaemon stared at them through red slitted eyes.

"Uh, Palmon, is he a digimon too?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, he's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned digimon toys and those toys love him." Palmon informed.

"Well, he looks harmless." Mimi gave a small grin.

"Don't say that. Every time someone says that, we get attacked." Daisuke narrowed her eyes at Monzaemon.

"I must say. Si pleased to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon said.

His eyes then glowed red making the quartet flinch back.

"Here comes the pain." Veemon whined.

Red beams of light then shot out of Monzaemon's eyes making the girls and their digimon scream as they started running off from the attack bear.

"He's attacking us!" Mimi yelled.

"You think?" Palmon asked.

"Please, spend a fun day at Toy Town with me." Monzaemon smiled as he followed them and blasted the beams at the quartet again.

"Why are you running? Did I startle you? Sorry." Monzaemon said.

"Something's wrong. He's never acted like this." Palmon said.

"He is now." Mimi panted.

Veemon then stopped running as he frowned and ran at Monzaemon, ramming him in the stomach with his head.

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried out as the girls stopped running.

Suddenly, teal colored bubbles in the shape of hearts were blasted at Veemon, trapping the dragon inside.

"Veemon, no!" Daisuke yelled as she tried to run over to save her dragon, but Mimi grabbed her to hold her back.

"We need to run!" Palmon said as Monzaemon blasted beams at the girls again.

Mimi dragged Daisuke away and the girl stumbled as she looked over her shoulder to see the bubble with Veemon inside it was floating away.

"Come here, cookie, I'll protect you!" the Numemon leader poked his head out of a crater and waved at the three females.

"No thanks." Mimi said.

"On second thought," Palmon said as Monzaemon drew closer.

The three females jumped down into the crater to hide from Monzaemon as he stomped by the hole, blasting beams out of his eyes.

"How about a kicking game of soccer, you three?" the bear asked as he glanced around.

Thankfully, he walked over the hole as the group pressed themselves close to the ground to hide as Monzaemon walked into the forest.

"He's gone." Mimi said.

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town." Palmon said.

"We need to find the others and save Veemon." Daisuke narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Since I saved you ladies, now will you go out with me, huh?" Numemon asked.

"No!" Mimi turned away from him.

"Oh!" he groaned.

"Come on, let's go to Toy Town." Mimi climbed out of the hole.

"But our friends…" Palmon trailed off.

"They'll be at Toy Town. Come on." Daisuke said as the three females walked off.

"Wow, she's so feisty, what a girl." Numemn grinned widely.

(At Toy Town…)

Chasing after Monzaemon, the females stopped when they saw a colorful castle's towers poking over the trees.

"There it is, Mimi, Daisuke. Toy Town." Palmon smiled.

"Wow!" Mimi smiled.

"Cool!" Daisue smiled.

"It really looks beautiful. Kind of like a big amusement park." Mimi said.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Daisuke said as the females continued on.

When they reached Toy Town, they found that there were colorful buildings all around them while the streets were made of stone and had a picture of a teddy bear's face on the ground.

Balloons in the shape of teddy bears lifted into the air, the sunlight shining down on the red, pink, orange, yellow, blue and green balloons.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." Mimi said.

"Something's not right here." Palmon chimed in.

"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps." Daisuke said.

Then, they heard what sounded like an engine and they looked over to find Tai running away from a red wind up car.

"Oh boy, this is fun! This is really fun!" Tai cheered with forced enthusiasm.

"Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Boy, I'm really having a lot of fun now! Fun, fun, this is fun!" he cheered as he ran off with the car chasing him.

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun." Mimi blinked.

"No kidding." Daisuke muttered.

"This is so exciting!" Sora's voice made them turn around.

They found the girl running behind them with a toy monkey following her, clanging the cymbals in his hands.

"This is really exciting!" Sora exclaimed as she was chased by the monkey.

"Just what's going on here?" Palmon asked.

"Oh, joy! What a delightful activity!" Izzy's voice made them turn and jump out of the way.

Izzy was being chased by an army of toy soldiers and he had the same forced and stressed smile on his face as Sora and Tai.

"This activity is really delightful." Izzy said.

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that." Mimi said.

"Boy, oh, boy! Is this really great or what?" Matt asked as he was chased by a toy train.

He then laughed and it sounded off, forced.

"This really rocks!" Joe then ran by as he was chased by a large toy bird that pecked the ground.

"Forget books, this really rocks!" Joe cheered as he ran off.

Lastly, TK ran by the girls with a toy helicopter following him as he fake laughed.

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Ha, ha , ha!" TK left with the helicopter.

"Okay, we've officially stepped into Freak's Ville." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, everybody sounds like a bunch of zombies." Mimi agreed.

"They do." Palmon tilted her head.

"Oh well. They always were a little weird." Mimi shrugged.

"What?! Mimi, our friends are acting like zombies and you don't think there might be a reason for that?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Mimi trailed off making Daisuke groan and prayed she was never this dense.

"Just-Let's just go." Daisuke groaned as she held her head, feeling a headache while her fatigue was starting to affect her along with her hunger.

Mimi and Palmon followed after the girl as she walked off into town, the three females glancing around for their friends and the digimon.

"I wish I knew what was going on here. It's kind of creepy." Palmon said as they glanced around.

"Help! Can anyone hear us out there?" a voice yelled from inside one of the houses.

Looking through the window, the girls saw that the voice came from a red treasure chest that had a large gold padlock on it.

"Tai! Matt! Hello, hello!" the familiar voice yelled.

"Can anyone hear us out there? Tai, Matt! Hello, hello! We really need your help! Somebody get us out of here!" the voice yelled as the chest shook.

Sharing a look, the three females opened the door and walked inside the house.

"It's coming from that locked chest." Palmon said.

"Agumon, is that you?" Mimi asked.

"Yes!" the dinosaur yelled.

"Are all of the other digimon in there with you, Agumon?" Palmon asked as she leaned her head on the chest.

"Yes, we're all in here!" Agumon called.

"Veemon?" Daisuke asked.

"Right here!" Veemon called back making his partner sigh in relief.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"We were running from the Numemon. Then Monzaemon came along. We tried to fight back, but we were captured. He used some type of spell on the others." Agumon explained.

"Come to think of it, you're right. The toys have been playing with them." Mimi frowned.

"This is just so messed up." Daisuke ran her hand through her bangs.

"Agu, tell us, what changed Monzaemon?" Palmon asked.

"We don't know." Agumon said.

"Well, can't you get out of that box and help?" Mimi asked.

"No, we're locked inside of here." Agumon called.

"It's up to you two. You must be the heroes this time." Gabumon said.

"Just what do you mean?" Palmon asked.

"You must defeat Monzaemon." Biyomon told them.

"What?!" Palmon asked as she and Mimi jumped back.

"You're kidding." Mimi said.

"That's right. We can't get free until you save the others." Agumon told them.

"Come on, Mimi, stop being scared. It's time for you to toughen up." Daisuke placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"But I've never fought anyone before." She said.

"I don't care! Palmon's the only one who can digivolve right now. You two need to face your fear and stop Monzaemon before he gets us next!" Daisuke glared at Mimi.

"We have to do this." Palmon insisted.

"Oh, do we have to?" Mimi whined.

Rolling her eyes, Daisuke then slapped Mimi on the cheek making Palmon gasp.

"…Daisuke hit Mimi didn't she?" Veemon deadpanned.

"Sounded like it." Tentomon buzzed.

"Mimi Tachikawa, you get your butt out there and go save our friends or so help me, I will burn your stupid hat!" Daisuke scolded as she placed her hands on her hips and had a hardened look on her face.

Mimi rubbed her cheek, appalled that she had been slapped, even though it didn't hurt, but was still hard enough for her to feel.

Caramel eyes stared into chocolate eyes and the pink loving girl was able to see the anger, stress and worry that were reflected in the tanned girl's eyes.

"Oh, all right." she sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Palmon said as she and Mimi left.

"Huh. Who said violence never solves anything?" Gomamon quipped.

Daisuke groaned against as she chased after Mimi and Palmon to help them in any way she could.

Turning onto the street, the trio walked off looking around for their friends or Monzaemon.

"I have to tell ya, this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give Heart Hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others." Palmon frowned.

TK then forcefully laughed as he ran by the girls with the helicopter chasing after him again.

"You can't catch me! Ha, ha, ha!" he ran off as the girls watched.

"This is so ridiculous." Mimi frowned.

Clanging was heard and they looked down to see the monkey from before was standing on front of them, banging his cymbals together.

"Stop that noise right now!" Mimi yelled as stomped her foot down and the monkey fell to the ground.

"It's such a happy day in Toy Town!" Monzaemon said as he turned the corner of a house holding various colored balloons in his hands.

"Monzaemon!" Palmon gasped.

"You'll like these. Everyone likes the balloons." He said.

"Hey, yeti teddy! Whatever you've done to our friends, fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble! You understand me?" Mimi yelled up at him.

Monzaemon smirked as his eyes glowed red and he released the balloons as he blasted the beams of light at the trio making them run off.

"This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a stuffed bear!" Mimi whined as they ran.

"Pick up the pace, he's gaining!" Daisuke panted as the explosions got closer.

"Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town." Monzaemon grinned as he blasted the beams of light at them agai making the girls scream.

Just then, the Numemon arrived and jumped at Monzaemon making the girls stop as they turned to watch in surprise.

"I'll save ya, honey!" the Numemon leader called as he threw sludge at Monzaemon's head.

"Numemon?" Mimi gasped.

"You turned him down and he still helps." Palmon said as they watched the horde throw sludge at the angered bear.

"Well, Palmon, what can I say? When you got, you got it." Mimi said as the Numemon were kicked by Monzaemon.

"Oh no, I don't think the Nume Sludge is working." Mimi watched as Monzaemon attacked the Numemon.

"I can't let them fight alone!" Palmon ran over.

"Palmon, be careful!" Mimi called.

"Get him, Palmon!" Daisuke encouraged.

"Take that!" Monzaemon yelled as she punched the Numemon.

Palmon then used her Poison Ivy to grab Monzaemon's arm and stop him from hurting the Numemon any further.

He just pulled her along with the vines and whipped her to the ground.

"Palmon, please, talk to me." Mimi kneeled beside her.

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough." Palmon said.

"We need to do something and fast or else we're gonna be zombies next." Daisuke glared.

Growling, Mozaemon then sent his Hearts Attack at the three girls who stood up and got ready to run from the teal bubbles.

As the girls ran off, the Numemon appeared and formed a wall out of their bodies to block the attack making the girls gasp as they watched.

"Numemon." Mimi said.

"It's not working." Daisuke said.

The Numemon cried out as they were captured by the bubbles and floated off.

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I'm no push over." Palmon glared.

Mimi's digivice then glowed and then light covered Palmon next as she started to grow and transform.

"Time to show this digimon some manners. Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

In Palmon's place was a large cactus digimon with two eye holes and a mouth hole, a tuft of orange hair of her head and she wore boxing gloves.

"You're going down big boy." Togemon beat her fists together.

Mimi stared in awe as the lights faded away while Daisuke smiled at the sight of the familiar plant digimon.

"You wanna dance with me?" Togemon asked as she and Monzaemon growled as they stepped up close.

Togemon then threw the first punch, hitting Monzaemon in the nose and he retaliated by slugging her in the face.

They both continued to punch each other repeatedly until Monzameon tried to use his beams on Togemon, but she punched him in the face and he cried out.

The fight was then turned to Togemon's graces as she started beating Monzaemon back with her fists and finally, she used her Needle Spray on Monzaemon.

On his back, the zipper opened up and a black gear flew out along with some stuffing as he fell to the ground, defeated and Togemon reverted back to Palmon.

"Yahoo! Yeah! You did it!" Daisuke jumped up as she threw her arms to the air.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" Mimi picked her partner up and hugged her tightly.

"My…stem is bruised." Palmon said.

(Later on…)

Everyone has been freed from the spell and the group ran off to free the digimon and then they went off to speak with Monzaemon now that he was back to normal.

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them. They just throw them away. It's so sad. So I created a home for these toys, then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners and I found a way to let their owners just walk in their shoes." Monzaemon explained.

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" Mimi asked.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." Joe said.

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology. I'll never do that again. Really." Monzaemon smiled.

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course not, but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon said.

"It had to be that black gear." Sora spoke up.

"You know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai stated.

"That's right, but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." Mimi smiled.

"We're a great team." Mimi chirped.

Veemon and Daisuke shared a look as they chuckled.

"My friends, there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude and that's by giving you all a real Heart Hug." Monzaemon stood up.

"Oh boy." Joe sighed.

"Here we go. This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack with a hug!" Monzaemon said.

Pink heart shaped bubbles then floated around and picked the humans and digimon inside of them making them all laugh at the pleasant feeling.

Everyone was laughing cheerfully when the lid was lifted off of a sewer drain and the leader of the Numemon poked his head out.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" he asked.

"No." Mimi said cheerfully as she smiled down at him.

"Wow, what a girl! She'll come around." Numemon said.

As the sun set filling the sky with hues of orange and pink, the heart shaped bubbles floated off into the sky as the humans and digimon laughed gleefully.

To be continued…


	7. The Roar of ExVeemon

"The Roar of ExVeemon"

**I had a hard time thinking up a digimon for Veemon to fight, but I finally decided on one. Please enjoy and review!**

The sun was shining down on the group as they continued to walk, and then reached a forest that was filled with orange, yellow and red colored leaves.

"Wow, it's like the season changed." Sora blinked.

"How curious. It appears that the seasons here change when we continue walking." Izzy mused as he looked around.

"Oh, I always loved the autumn leaves. They're so pretty." Mimi smiled as she looked over the colorful leaves.

"Hey, do you think it'll be Halloween soon?" TK asked eagerly.

"Halloween? What's that, TK?" Patamon asked.

Veemon gave Daisuke a concerned look as she leaned against a tree, her vision fading to black for a few seconds before she shook her head.

"It's a holiday where everyone dresses up in costumes and goes to people's houses for free candy!" TK explained excitedly.

"What a strange custom." Tentomon commented.

Matt saw that Daisuke was panting in exhaustion and he walked over to check on the girl since he was at the back of the group with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm just really…hungry. I get weak when I haven't eaten in a while." She gave a weak smile.

Just then, she was finally drained of all her energy and started to fall to the ground, but Matt was quick to catch her and held her head to his chest.

"Daisuke!" Veemon cried out.

"Oh no!" Gabumon gasped as he rushed over.

Matt looked over the girl in worry, unsure of what to do as he looked over at the group as they walked off, talking.

"Hey, guys, wait! I need help!" Matt yelled.

Everyone turned around when they heard this and saw the mahogany haired girl was unconscious and they quickly ran over.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. She just passed out." Matt said.

"Is she sick?" Agumon asked.

"Oh dear." Biyomon frowned as Veemon whined in worry.

Joe hummed in thought as he held his chin, remembering how the girl had been acting for the past few days.

She had been stumbling as she walked, looked pale and her stomach would also rumble, demanding food.

Also, it appeared that she had trouble seeing, but would snap out of it quickly when trouble arose.

"What could be wrong with her?" Sora asked.

"Um, I know." Veemon raised his hand making everyone look at him.

"Hmm? You know?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, what's wrong with her, Veemon?" Tai asked.

"Well, you see, Daisuke has a high metabolism." The dragon explained as some of the humans and digimon looked confused.

"A high what?" Gomamon quirked an eyebrow.

"A high metabolism is a medical condition a person is born with." Izzy began explaining.

"Symptoms of this are that the person's body naturally burns calories easily and have a hard time gaining weight and muscle mass. Going a long period of time without food isn't healthy." Izzy explained.

"Before she passed out, she said she was hungry. She passed out because she hasn't eaten in a few days." Matt realized as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"That's awful!" Mimi gasped.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked with a concerned look.

"Well, I say we should start looking for some food. Children with a high metabolism should eat three full meals a day with snacks in between, but since she's older, maybe a full meal will be fine. She should also have some snacks for the trip so this doesn't happen again." Joe spoke up.

"We can look for food." Gabumon volunteered.

"Yeah, we can find something to eat." Agumon smiled.

"There have to be berries around here somewhere. I'll go find some." Biyomon flew off.

"Wait for me!" Palmon ran after her.

The digimon then separated to look for the food while Matt picked the girl up and held her bridal style in his arms and the group moved to a large tree to rest under.

A while later, Daisuke moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she found Veemon was staring down at her with worried eyes.

"V?" she asked as she pushed herself up in a sitting position.

"Oh, Daisuke!" he jumped into her arms.

The girl held her dragon knowing that she may have startled him since this was the first time he witnessed her high metabolism giving her any trouble.

"I was really worried about you." Veemon sighed.

"Sorry, V. I didn't mean to, but it's not something I can control. Besides, all this walking and running doesn't help." Daisuke sighed as she sat him down.

"But you did a lot of running in the Digital World before. And what about soccer?" Veemon asked.

"V, why do you think I gorge myself on food when I get back home after those events?" she asked.

The dragon nodded as he exclaimed in understanding at that as the girl gave him an amusement grin.

TK walked out of the bushes with Patamon carrying some apples in his arms, but when he saw Daisuke was awake, he dropped the apples and ran over to the girl.

"Daisuke, you're awake!" he cried.

Veemon stepped back as the little boy barrelled into the girl's arms making her gasp in surprise when he hugged her.

"TK, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked when she felt the boy shaking.

"I was so scared when I heard Matt yelling and saw you passed out. You looked really bad." He cried.

Her eyes softened as she returned the hug and rubbed the boy's back to comfort him.

"Don't worry, TK, I'm fine. I'm not going down that easily. I mean, I could've passed out on the first day we went with no food, but I kept fighting." She lifted his head up.

She wiped away the tears that had leaked down his face and smiled at him as he returned it.

Patamon flew over with an apple between his paws and held it out towards the girl.

"Here, Joe said you needed to eat to get better." He said.

"Thanks, Patamon." Daisuke smiled as she accepted the apple and patted the creature's head making him grin.

Daisuke wiped the apple on her shirt to clean it and then she bit into it as the rest of the group returned with pink colored berries that they had picked.

When they saw the girl awake and eating, they all felt relieved as they rushed over to make sure she was all right.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked as she kneeled beside the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I freaked you guys out." Daisuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a high metabolism in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I didn't want to make anyone worry about me. I mean, we get chased around by digimon and walk nonstop to find someone who can help us. Besides, I haven't passed out for six years. I didn't think I would still be affected by this." Daisuke explained.

"It could have also been low blood sugar. You were showing signs of that also." Joe said.

"Hey, next time you feel hungry, just tell us. Besides, we could all use a food stop once in a while too." Tai chuckled lightly making Daisuke smile.

"Right. Why don't you guys dig in? You haven't eaten in a while too." She pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked since she didn't want to see the girl faint again.

"Really. I don't mind sharing." Daisuke assured.

"Unless it's chocolate. She won't share that at all." Veemon joked making her lightly hit him arm.

"You're one to talk!" she retorted as everyone laughed.

With that done, the group all sat down under the tree and started eating the apples and berries that were gathered, everyone thrilled to have food in their stomachs after so long.

Afterwards, they all continued on walking through the forest, Patamon and Veemon jumping in leaf piles with TK and Gomamon, the quartet laughing as they did so.

Suddenly, the group stopped when they came to two different paths in the forest.

One path continued on with the autumn season, but the second path had pine trees mixed in with oak trees and the weather seemed to grow cooler.

"Okay, so, now where do we go?" Tai asked as he looked around.

"Maybe we should take a vote." Matt suggested with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, this place continues to baffle me." Izzy hummed.

"Well, Agumon, which path do you think we should go down?" Tai turned to the dinosaur.

"I'm not sure. I've never been around here before." Agumon said.

"Neither have I." Gabumon said.

Daisuke gasped when a pile of leaves were thrown at her making her turn around to see that it was TK who had thrown them.

He giggled as she gave him a mock glare and chased after him, the little boy almost tripping from laughing.

The girl then caught up to him and scooped him up in her arms, tickling him on the stomach making him laugh harder as Veemon walked over with Patamon sitting on his head, both digimon laughing.

"Hey, stop fooling around! We don't need anyone getting lost!" Matt called back.

TK whined in disappointment as Daisuke set him down on his feet and held his hand as she walked him back over to the group.

"Aw, but Matt, we were just playing." The blonde said.

"You can play later." Matt placed his hands on his waist.

Daisuke rolled her eyes at the way the older blonde was acting.

"Come on, Matt. TK's not gonna be a kid for long. Let him have some fun. Besides, we never know when we'll be attacked again." She said.

"That's my point! We could be attacked at any moment and if he ran off away from the group, he could've gotten hurt." Matt glared at the girl.

"Please don't fight. Now is not the time." Gabumon said making the two teenagers look at him.

Shrugging or sighing, they walked with TK and their digimon back over to the group to see them looking down the paths.

"So, which way do we go?" Sora asked.

"Let's got his way." Tai pointed down the left path which had the autumn leaves.

"Why this way, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, but it's better than no direction, right?" Tai chuckled as he walked down the path as Izzy groaned.

Everyone then followed the goggle head down the path, looking around curiously as they walked.

"It feels like we've been walking forever!" Mimi complained after a short while.

"Calm down, Mimi. It's only been twenty minutes." Izzy told her.

The ground then seemed to shake a bit making Biyomon perk her head up as she looked around curiously.

"What's wrong, Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard something." The pink bird reported.

"I don't hear anything." Joe said.

A loud roar was then heard making everyone gasp as they saw a turtle like digimon with spikes on his beige body running towards them from up ahead.

"What is that thing?!" TK asked.

"It's Tortomon! They can really get cranky when someone disturbs their nap. And those spikes aren't just for show. His Spinning Attack is dangerous." Tentomon explained.

"Run!" Tai yelled.

Everyone quickly turned around and started running back down the path, yelling as Tortomon chased after them, his eyes glowing red.

Mimi tripped over a tree root, falling to the ground making Palmon gasp as she stopped to help her partner.

"Mimi, are you all right?" Palmon asked.

"I'm fine." Mimi sighed as her partner grabbed her hand.

Tortomon then roared making the girls turn to see he was right behind them making them yell in fear.

A blue streak was then seen, ramming into Tortomon's face making him stumble back.

Veemon flipped over to where the two females were, stumbling a bit.

"I think I used too much head and not enough butt." He groaned as he held his head in pain.

Daisuke ran over and grabbed Mimi's hand, pulling the girl to her feet.

"Come on, we need to go!" she said urgently.

"Hurry up you guys!" Tai called.

"He's coming back!" Matt yelled.

The quartet quickly started running as Tortomon went into his shell and started spinning around, creating a gust of wind that swept Palmon and Veemon up into it.

The two Rookies yelled as they were then thrown back into a tree.

"Oh no!" TK gasped.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon called.

The remaining Rookies ran over to Tortomon, Agumo beginning the fight with Pepper Breath while Gabumon followed up by using his Blue Blaster.

Their attacks hit Tortomon, but it only angered him as his spikes then glowed and he shot them at the Rookies making them cry out and run away.

Biyomon used Spiral Twister while Tentomon used Super Shocker to try and redirect the attacks away from the humans.

"This isn't working." Izzy said.

"You need to digivolve now!" Tai called.

Palmon and Veemon were seen running over to the group, but Tortomon saw them and struck his paw out, going to hit Palmon, but Veemon pushed her out of the way and was hit instead.

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried out as she ran over.

"Daisuke, get back here!" Sora called.

The girl ignored her as she ran over to her dragon and kneeled down beside him, picking him up in her arms.

"Vee, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm peachy. This brings back memories though, right?" he chuckled weakly.

Daisuke gave a light chuckle at her partner, then tensed up when she saw Tortomon approaching them, his eyes red and she held Veemon to her chest as she glared at the Champion.

Glancing him over, her chocolate eyes landed on his stomach to see that he had a black gear lodged in his chest making her gasp.

"He has a black gear!" she said.

Standing back on his hind legs, Tortomon then leaned forward to crush the girl and dragon, but Daisuke rolled under him, quickly getting to her feet and running away.

Seeing her trying to escape, Tortomon whipped his tail, hitting the girl making her drop Veemon and roll to the side.

"Daisuke!" Veemon called as he saw Tortomon turn his attention to the girl.

"Oh no!" TK gasped as he clung to Matt's arm.

Daisuke pushed herself up, then gasped as she saw Tortomon lift his paw at her, about to hit her with it.

Seeing this, Veemon stood up as anger filled him.

"Oh no. No one hurts my friend!" he snarled.

Just then, Daisuke's digivice beeped and glowed blue making everyone gasp as Veemon was covered in the same light, Tortomon looking over as he growled.

"Veemon digivolve too…EXVEEMON!"

The light faded away to reveal the nine foot tall, strong muscles dragon with large white wings, a silver X on his chest and a blade where his horn used to be.

"Veemon digivolved." Sora gasped.

"Who is that?" Izzy asked.

"Um…" Tentomon mumbled.

"Well?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure. Veemon are legendary digimon. I didn't even know they existed until I saw him." Tentomon confessed.

Everyone then turned their attention to the large dragon as he ran at Tortomon, threw his fist back and punched the turtle in the face, knocking him to the side.

"ExVeemon." Daisuke said.

"Get out of here, Daisuke. I got this." ExVeemon smiled at her.

Smiling back, the girl nodded as she stood up.

"Right." she said and then ran off to where the others were watching.

ExVeemon saw Tortomon charge at him and the dragon stood his ground as the turtle rammed into him, ExVeemon grabbing onto the spikes near Tortomon's shoulders and lifted him a bit before he then flipped the turtle over into the trees.

Growling, Tortomon stood up and charged ExVeemon as the dragon stood his ground, lifting his arms up to block the attack from the turtle.

Smirking, ExVeemon then punched Tortomon under the chin, sending him skidding back.

"He's like a hard bodied machine." Izzy blinked.

"Based on my expertise, I'd say that ExVeemon was built for fighting. He has leg strength and arm strength that give him power in his fighting." Tentomon said.

ExVeemon and Tortomon ran at each other, their hands and paws slamming together, the dragon gripping the paws as their snarled at each other, trying to push the other back.

"So he's made to be a power house fighter?" Tai asked as ExVeemon seemed to be bending his knees, getting ready to lift the turtle once more.

"We'll soon find out." Agumon said drawing their attention back to the fight.

Roaring, the dragon lifted Tortomon off his feet and then ExVeemon started spinning around in a circle, going faster until he had enough momentum to throw the turtle over into the forest.

Tortomon cried out as he rammed into the trees, skidding across the earth, his underbelly being shown to the others and they saw the black gear.

Flapping his wings, ExVeemon took to the air and curled his body up as his chest seemed to glow with an orange light.

Expanding his body in a star shape, ExVeemon released his Vee Laser, the orange light taking the shape of a V as it hit the gear, shattering it.

"It was another gear." Tai said.

"Yay, ExVeemon beat him!" TK cheered as Patamon laughed.

Defeated, Tortomon growled in confusion as he looked around with his clear blue eyes while ExVeemon turned to the group as he began to shrink and returned to Veemon.

"Whoo! I forgot how exhausting that is." He chuckled.

Daisuke ran over to him and scooped her partner up in her arms, kissing his head making him giggle and blush at the usual affection he got from the girl after he won a fight.

(Later on…)

"Tortomon, why did you attack us?" Agumon asked the turtle.

"I'm not sure. I was just snoozing under a pile of leaves when I felt this horrible anger." Tortomon explained as he stood in front of them.

"It must have been the gear." Matt theorized.

The black gears always seemed to be the reason why they were attacked by a digimon lately.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry I had to fight you though. I hope we can still be friends." Veemon smiled as he held his hand up.

Tortomon nodded as he lifted his paw and shook hands with the dragon before he then turned and walked off.

"He can be a nice guy when he isn't cranky." Patamon chirped.

"So, what do we do now?" Joe asked.

"I guess we should go the other way." Tai shrugged.

Everyone then walked back down the path to return to the crossroads and take the next turn into the forest filled with pine trees and a colder air.

Veemon was grinning happily at being able to digivolve again, but was confused as to how he would reach his Ultimate form without Wormmon.

Could he really digivolve again without his DNA partner and if he could, then what would his next form be?

To be continued…


	8. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

"Ikkakumon's Harpoon Tornado"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"I know this is no day at the beach Joe, but that's no reason to be a worrywart about it and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold. Right guys? Everyone think warm." Gomamon said.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe whined as Gomamon and Gabumon laughed as they walked along.

The temperature had dropped and most of the group were cold and rubbing their arms to try and keep warm.

"Aw, come on you guys. The cold isn't that terrible." Tai smiled as TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Daisuke and Veemon looked at him in disbelief.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but if it snows, we'll throw some snowballs." Tai winked.

"And make snowmen." Mimi smiled.

"Who do ya think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asked.

"A digimon from their planet." Gabumon suggested.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy said.

"Well, if it's edible, count me in." Tentomon said.

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." Izzy smiled down at him.

"You throw food?" Tentomon asked stunned making Veemon chuckle at him.

"We could even build a snow fort." Matt said.

"You'll need one." Tai challenged.

"I bet I could beat you both blindfolded." Sora joined in.

"Oh please, I could beat you and do my nails all at once." Daisuke smirked.

Joe was watching everyone interact with a sad look as he looked down sadly.

"I want to build an igloo." TK said.

"I'll help if you tell me what it is." Palmon offered.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious to me." Tentomon commented.

"Too bad they're not edible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, it's a house made out of snow." Veemon told the two digimon.

"Come on, get serious. It'll be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe said.

"Lighten up a little, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora walked over to him.

"Bleh." Joe groaned.

"Hey Tai, when's it gonna snow?" TK asked excitedly.

"Probably any second now." Tai answered.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt joked.

"That'd be so funny." TK said.

"I can't wait to see his face." Tai grinned.

"If the temperature drops any lower than it is already, we won't be able to camp out any more. We'll be frozen digi-treats." Joe said.

Izzy, TK, Tai and Matt were laughing while Joe frowned in annoyance at the fact that no one was listening.

"That's right. Go ahead and laugh, but when your tootsies freeze, don't go crying to me. I'll just say I told ya so. It is always better to be safe than sorry. Safety first." Joe huffed.

Daisuke walked over and threw an arm around his shoulders making the bluenette look at the smiling mahogany haired girl.

"Come on, ignore them. They're just trying to get a rise out of ya." She said.

"Well, I don't like it." Joe told her.

As the group continued walking along, they found the forest was covered in fresh snow much to their shock since it was much colder now.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asked.

"It's a field of snow. There's bound to be a ski resort nearby." Mimi said.

"Oh man, this is much worse than even I thought it was." Joe moaned.

"What now, guys?" Sora asked.

"I think we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here." Tai stated.

TK, Patamon, Palmon and Mimi were running around in the snow, playing.

Picking up a snowball, Veemon threw it at Daisuke making her yelp at the wet and cold feeling making her turn to him.

"Veemon, you know I hate the cold!" she yelled as she ran after the laughing dragon.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers, our toes will go numb." Matt said.

"It's impossible to continue." Joe added.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand here like a bunch of dorks? We either go across the field or climb up that big mountain." Tai said.

"Whoa, there, wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air." Agumon started sniffing at the air.

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon agreed as she sniffed.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked as even the humans started sniffing the air.

"I don't know, but it smells like…" Tai trailed off as he started sniffing.

"Very familiar." Izzy commented as she sniffed the air.

Looking over to the pine trees, they found a haze of purple smoke wafting over them.

"It's steam." Biyomon stated.

"She's right, but what's it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser." Joe smiled.

"Yippee, now I can take a bath." Mimi cheered.

"And we can get warm." TK said.

The group cheered and laughed as they all ran over to the geysers to find the water was a thick purple color that was bubbling over and everyone sat around disappointed.

"Uh oh. This water's much too hot." Tai grimaced.

"We'd be cooked if we went in this." Tentomon observed.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice, warm bath." Mimi sulked.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon said.

"Well, it would be inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt said.

"I don't wanna be turned into fondue." Veemon whined.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight." Joe complained.

"Oh, yes there is." TK smiled.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water." Joe said.

"Look-it." TK pointed to the side.

Everyone looked over and their jaws dropped at the sight, wondering if hunger was making them hallucinate.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe begged as Tai and Daisuke glanced over.

"No way!" Daisuke gasped.

"Yeah! It's for real." Tai cheered.

"Aw, come on, that's ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe asked.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt said.

"No way, that's not possible." Joe said.

"We won't know till we open it." Sora said as the group walked over to the lime green colored fridge, looking it over cautiously.

"I don't really think-"Joe was cut off.

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi said.

"What's that?" Palmon asked.

"Come on already. Let's see what's in there." Tai said.

He then opened up the door to reveal all of the trays were filled with eggs, more than they could count.

"Whoa, eggs!" Tai smiled.

"There must be a zillion of them." Agumon said.

"Yeah, grub on! These will keep us all fat for a month!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't even touch them. We don't know if they're fit to human consumption." Joe said.

"Then I'll be the guinea-pig, if I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai jokingly assured.

"And what's gonna happen if you keel over throwing your guts up?" Daisuke crossed her arms.

"That won't happen. They're just eggs." Tai said making the girl roll her eyes.

"There's more to it than that, even if they were edible they still don't belong to us. That'd make us all thieves!" Joe said looking close to having a panic attack.

"You've gotta think about stuff like that, Tai." The bluenette said.

"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much choice." Matt said.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble." Sora assured the teen.

"Exactly, we'd tell 'em it's an emergency situation." Izzy agreed.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon buzzed.

Joe looked sad as everyone stood by Tai, taking his side while Daisuke and Veemon felt bad that even Gomamon wasn't siding with his partner.

(Later on…)

Everyone had gone off to start preparing for dinner, Sora and Daisuke cracking eggs on a knock as they used a thin slab of rock to cook the eggs on over the fire.

"Sunny side up eggs are my specialty." Sora smiled as she watched Biyomon flap her wings to keep the fire going.

"To bad we don't have anything to give them more flavour. It's fun that way." Daisuke commented as Veemon was helping Agumon and Gabumon carve bowls and plates out of wood.

TK and Patamon were cooking hard boiled eggs in the hot springs.

"They're done." Patamon chirped.

"Great." TK smiled as he pulled the basket out of the water with the rope.

"Hey, come on man, how are those chop sticks coming?" Tai asked Joe as he and Izzy had an armful of sticks.

Joe was leaning against a boulder as he used a pocket knife to carve chopsticks out of the twigs for the kids to eat with.

"Hurry, we wanna eat." Mimi said as she walked by him.

"Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors you know. Why do I always have to be the one who thinks about these things?" Joe asked himself.

Soon enough, it got dark and the eggs were ready, being set on the table made of a slab of rock and had other rocks used as the legs.

Everyone gathered around and helped themselves to the eggs that had been cooked.

"Trés gourmet." Mimi commented.

"It's your turn next time." Sora said.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon told them.

"Yeah, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time. My stomach's chiming." Tai smiled as everyone ate.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect." Matt said.

"Mm, I love ketchup and eggs." TK grinned.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora commented.

"No kidding." Daisuke stuck her tongue out playfully.

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything." Gomamon said as he poked his head over the table to look at his deep in thought partner.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that if we were able to go home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Oh well." Joe sighed.

His words then made everyone feel depressed since they were unsure of how to get home and were missing their old lives.

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." Mimi lowered her head.

"You're right. Now I wanna go home." TK mumbled sadly.

"Oh, TK." Daisuke sighed as she picked the boy up and set him on her lap.

The little boy clung to her as she brushed his bangs out of his face, Matt watching them curiously, unsure of how the girl had a natural instinct for looking after children.

It made him wonder if she had any younger siblings of her own.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy said.

"Cheer up! Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." Sora smiled to try and raise their spirits.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe began.

"I like soy sauce." Tai followed.

"How 'bout salsa?" Matt asked.

"How 'bout a reality check?" Sora joked.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans please." Izzy said.

Tai gave a nervous, unsure laugh.

"How gross." Matt commented half-jokingly.

"Jellybeans, that sounds good." TK said.

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple-syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherry's on top!" Mimi said with a bright smile.

"That's weird." Sora cringed.

"What do you mean? Maple syrup is awesome on eggs." Daisuke said as she and Mimi smiled at each other.

Palmon and Veemon shared a look before laughing at how their partners seemed to be getting along.

"It sounds good." TK said as Matt and Tai chuckled nervously at the tastes that their friends had.

"What? You're making me completely lose my appetite, I just like plain eggs! I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said frustrated as he put his hands on his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having fun." Gomamon tried to calm his partner.

"C'mon, join the party." Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him, I think Joe thinks we've all gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai joked.

"Well really, jelly-beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk." Joe huffed.

"Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple, that's always been my motto." He said.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind-a guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon held his paws up in a shrug.

"Just what do ya mean?" Joe questioned.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind-of a stick-in-the-mud if you get my drift." Gomamon said.

"I'm just practical!" Joe said.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon teased.

"It never fails. Here they go again." Biyomon sighed as she held a wing to her head.

"Someone has to have a head on their shoulders!" Joe stated.

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh?" Gomamon asked playfully.

"Oh yeah? Sure!" Joe said standing up, but Matt stepped between them before they could into it.

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta calm down." Matt grabbed Joe's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy! And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe complained.

"You don't seem to be yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case." Matt stared at him.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes. I'm telling you, you're all asking for trouble." Joe said as he walked off.

Veemon's ears lowered as he watched the boy walk off and then looked up at his partner who jerked her head in his direction.

Nodding, the dragon ran off after him.

Joe was found sitting in front of one of the pools, throwing rocks into them.

"I've got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be the voice of reason. I have to." Joe sighed.

"But why?" Veemon asked making the boy look over at the dragon who walked over to him.

"Veemon? Why aren't you with Daisuke?" Joe asked.

"She sent me to check up on you. You did kinda freak out back there." Veemon told him.

"That's because I'm right. No one is taking things seriously." Joe frowned as he threw a rock into the pool.

"Maybe it's because they're scared. People have ways of acting like nothing is wrong to make themselves feel better." The blue dragon sat down beside the boy.

"But that isn't going to help us get home." Joe stated.

"Hmm. You know what else isn't going to help? Arguing with your friends." Veemon said.

Joe looked at the dragon, unsure of how to react to what he had said and was confused as to how someone who was always so cheerful and playful could be serious.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Tai demanded.

Hearing the beginning of an argument, Joe and Veemon stood up as they rushed over to see what was happening now.

"Because it's way too dangerous." Matt said as he and Tai faced each other while everyone watched from the sidelines.

"There's no place else to go. We have no choice." Tai argued.

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little more!" Matt yelled back.

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!" Tai yelled at him.

"Hey everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asked.

"I am not!" Matt yelled.

"You are too!" Tai shouted.

Gomamon shook his head while Agumon held up his arms and Gabumon crossed his arms as they groaned in disbelief of the humans.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy pointed at the tall mountain peak.

"That's practically up to the sky." Joe observed.

"I guess that's where the name comes from." Daisuke had her hands on her hips.

"Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure." Tentomon said.

"It's the perfect spot. We gotta climb up there. It's the best view of the island." Tai argued.

"You've gotta admit, he's got a point there." Joe mused.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Sora chimed in.

"Nobody would make it up that peak. It's much too big of a gamble." Matt said.

"He might be right, Joe. There are lots of evil digimon up that peak." Biyomon turned to the humans behind her.

"Hmm, that's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe held his chin as arm as crossed over his stomach in thought.

"Come on, Matt, don't be a whimp. We won't get anywhere if we stand around talking." Tai clenched his fists.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader." Matt crossed his arms as he turned his head away from the brunette.

"What are you saying?" Tai glared as Joe walked over, standing between them to end the argument peacefully.

"Stop, you guys. Chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." Joe said trying to break them up.

"So what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt asked a bit demandingly

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Well, it's his fault for walking into that mess." Daisuke commented as Veemon shook his head.

"Yeah, Joe, tell us who's right, me or Matt." Tai demanded.

"Umm…well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak; if we went up there we would be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." Joe said.

"See, Matt?" Tai smirked.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real' good point about the danger, it'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe said making Matt smirk.

Both boys sighed dejectedly at that as Joe went into thinking mode.

"Ah, c'mon, let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai insisted.

"That's stupid; we can't protect ourselves out there." Matt countered.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck; just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult." Joe snapped.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt hissed indignantly.

"Hey, I am trying to make a decision here so don't interrupt me!" Joe chastised.

"You're just a big ol' chicken, Matt!" Tai snarled at the blond.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warned dangerously.

"Enough already, you're giving me a headache!" Joe shouted.

"Put a cork in it you three?!" Sora yelled making the boys turn to see the annoyed orangette.

"Now grow up! We have to decide what to do." Sora frowned at them with her hands on her hips.

"Besides, it's going to get dark soon." Biyomon said.

"I think we ought to get a bit of shut eye." Agumon suggested.

"There'll be plenty of time to argue latter." Gabumon said.

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep." Sora looked around.

"What about the caves? We'll be out of the way and hidden from any wild digimon." Daisuke suggested.

"We'll be warm in there." Agumon said.

The digimon, Sora and Daisuke then pushed Tai and Matt off towards the caves before they could protest or get into another argument while Joe watched sadly.

(In the morning…)

Feeling the warmth of the sunlight on her face, Daisuke moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around groggily.

Sitting up, the arms gave a big yawn as she stretched out.

"Man, I hate waking up early!" she yawned.

Sora woke up next, yawning softly as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I sure slept well. Oh, morning Daisuke." The orangette greeted the girl.

"Morning." Daisuke said as she stood up and Sora glanced around curiously.

"Huh? I wonder where sleepy Joe is." Sora mused.

"Maybe he went for some fresh air." Daisuke said.

Standing, the two girls walked outside of the cave they were inside of and glanced around for Joe or Gomamon.

"Joe, where'd you go?" Sora called.

"Um, Sora." Daisuke called as she saw the writing in the dirt.

Walking over, Sora's crimson eyes looked the words over as she read them aloud.

"I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me, signed Joe." Sora read.

The girls then shared a look of worry as they narrowed their eyes.

"He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself would he?" Sora asked.

"And if he is?" Daisuke asked.

Moaning in distress, the girls quickly rushed into the cave.

"Everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" Sora yelled.

Everyone moaned as they slowly woke up, still tired while Tai simply rolled onto his side, still asleep.

Seeing this, Daisuke glared as she walked over to the goggle head.

"Wake up!" Daisuke yelled as she kicked Tai in the butt making him yelp as he shot up, everyone else soon awake.

"Was that necessary?" Sora asked the girl.

"No, but it was fun!" the mahogany haired girl chirped.

"What was that for?" Tai asked as he stood up rubbing his rump.

"Joe is missing. We think he went up to the mountain." Sora announced.

That caught everyone's attention as they gasped and stood up, walking over to the girls.

"Why would he do that?" Mimi asked.

"Who knows, but we gotta go rescue him." Tai frowned.

"Biyomon!" Sora turned to the pink bird.

"Veemon!" Daisuke turned to the blue dragon.

Both digimon frowned in determination as they nodded.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Veemon digivolve too…EXVEEMON!"

Sora, Tai and Agumon jumped onto Birdraon's claws as the bird took off while Daisuke jumped onto ExVeemon's shoulders.

The two winged digimon took off into the sky, flying quickly towards the peak when they heard the sounds of an explosion.

They saw a white winged horse with a red mask and a horn on his forehead was attacking Gomamon and Joe.

Opening his mouth, the horse had a beam of light about to hit the boy and digimon, but before it hit, Birdramon slammed the horse into the mountain.

"Birdramon? ExVeemon?" Joe asked.

"We've come to save you." Tai grinned.

"Just in time I'd say." Joe smiled with Gomamon.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked as she, Agumon, Tai and Daisuke ran over to Joe and Gomamon.

Moving out of the side of the cliff, Unimon used his Aerial Attack and blasted Birdramon down to cliff.

"Birdramon!" Sora called as she slid down after her partner.

Unimon then turned to go after the orangette, but ExVeemon punched the winged horse away.

"Well?" Tai asked as he turned to Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

Greymon then reached his arms up, trying to grab Unimon, but he was slammed into the mountain side by the winged horse.

"Greymon, are you gonna be all right?" Tai called as he stood in the rubble.

"Just styling, dude." Greymon stood up.

Unimon then knocked Greymon onto his back while ExVeemon used his Vee Laser on Unimon, sending the horse swirling back.

Unimon circled around and rammed into ExVeemon's back, sending him crashing to the cliff.

"ExVeemon!" Daisuke gasped as she ran over to check on him.

Greymon then used Nova Blast on Unimon, but the horse evaded quickly and blasted his Aerial Attack at Greymon and ExVeemon, making rubble fall down on the dinosaur as the dragon shielded Daisuke with his body.

"Greymon, Tai, Daisuke and ExVeemon are in big trouble. Oh no, he's going after Sora." Joe gasped as he saw the horse fly overhead.

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest?" Unimon mused.

Birdramon took to the air and used her Meteor Wing, but missed as Unimon rammed into her chest, sending her falling as she hit the cliff, breaking ti and Sora slid down after her, crying out.

"Sora!" Joe called.

Looking over at Unimon, Joe saw the black gear sticking out of the horse's back and he hardened his resolve.

"The gear. I'll get it." Joe said as he stood up.

"Huh?" Gomamon asked as he saw his human get ready to jump.

"This is crazy!" Joe said as he then jumped off the cliff, landing on Unimon's back.

"Come on now." He gripped the gear.

"Hang on!" Gomamon yelled.

"Oh no. It won't budge." Joe grunted as he tried to pull the gear out.

Unimon whinnied in annoyance and pain as he began to buck around in the sky trying to throw the blue haired boy off of his back.

"Joe, stop! Don't try and be a hero!" Gomamon called.

"I know, but I just have to do this one thing. I'm not gonna stop until it's done." Joe said as he kept trying to pull out the gear.

Gomamon watched in worry as Unimon thrashed about, Joe crying out as he tried to hold on.

"I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've gotta do it!" Joe kept telling himself.

Suddenly, eh lost his grip and was sent flying off of Unimon's back and screamed as he plummeted out of the sky.

"Oh no! JOE!" Gomamon yelled.

Yellow lights then covered Gomamon as Joe's digivice glowed and gave a high pitched whine.

"Gomamon digivlve too…IKKAKUMON!"

Ikkakumon was a large furry white beast with floppy ears and had blue eyes with saber teeth and a black horn on his head.

Joe landed softly on the back of the creature and looked at him curiously and climbed up onto his head, smiling.

"Hold on tight Joe because we're going for a ride." Ikkaumon said as he then tackled Unimon.

The horse blasted his attack at Ikkakumon who leaned away and then used his Harpoon Torpedo at Unimon who evaded the attacks.

"You missed him. He's much too fast for us." Joe gritted his teeth.

The torpedoes then swerved around and hit Unimon on the back, destroying the gear as the horse whinnied and galloped off, spreading his black wings and took to the sky.

"The black gear just dissolved. Yeah, you saved the day!" Joe cheered.

"Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai." Greymon said to his partner sitting on front of him.

"Nah!" Tai laughed.

Sora and Daisuke ran over to Joe and Ikkakumon with Birdramon and ExVeemon flying above their girls.

"That was a really close call." Sora said.

"No kidding." Daisuke grinned.

"That's what I call pulling it together." Joe smiled.

Afterwards, the digimon all reverted back to their Rookie forms as the girls watched the boys stand in front of each other, Tai holding his hand out to Joe.

"Wow, Joe, you were jamming out there. You're a pretty cool dude after all." Tai shook hands with Joe.

"You were so awesome it made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve." Sora smiled.

"You were great out there." Daisuke praised as Joe blushed at the attention.

"That's not why I did it. It's because I'm just a nice guy. And besides, Joe would've fallen on his head. That's why. I didn't have anything better to do anyway." Gomamon said as Joe walked over to him as the others looked at the seal with disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, then put up your dukes and let's fight about it." Gomamon said as Joe kneeled in front of him.

"Just chill, Gomamon. You're the best and heroes don't have to fight." Joe smiled cheerfully.

"Um, oh. Heroes?" Gomamon blushed as he held hands with his partner.

"Uh oh, Gomamon's embarrassed." Biyomon sang making Veemon laugh.

"No way! I'm no such thing!" Gomamon protested.

"Come on everyone, we're almost there. Let's go all the way up to the top." Tai smiled.

Nodding, everyone stood up as they continued walking up the mountain, eager to see what they would find.

"All right, I knew we could do it!" Tai cheered as everyone cheered as well.

Once they reached the top, everyone gasped at what they saw, which was an island surrounded by a vast body of water that continued on for miles.

"Not much out there." Tai frowned.

"Nice view." Daisuke commented.

To be continued…


	9. Evil Shows His Face

"Evil Shows His Face"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Matt, TK, Mimi, Izzy, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Tentomon all made it to the peak of the mountain to see Joe was on his knees sulking while Gomamon, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Daisuke and Veemon were standing around him.

"This place could really use a good bus system." Joe commented.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line." Matt said making Tai look back at him.

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No. I wanted to go to summer school." Joe complained.

"Here we go again." Daisuke sighed as she tightened the ribbon in her hair.

Everyone scanned the area around them, curious and shocked at the sight before them.

Tai sat down as he pulled out a sketchpad and a marker as he started drawing on it while he used his telescope to look around.

"What cha doing?" Agumon asked.

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and know where we've already been." Tai told him.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy said as he walked over.

When he saw the map, a look of confusion and shock filled his eyes as he looked at all of the squiggles that were drawn.

"What? Did you say map or mess?" he asked as Sora and Matt walked over to look it over.

"No question, man. You are the dude of doodles." Matt joked.

"If you follow that map, it'll lead right to a headache." Sora said.

"Well, I can read it just fine and that's what's really important." Tai said defensively.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe said.

"I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress." Mimi spoke up.

"How sad." Palmon said as a growling sound was heard faintly.

Then the sound of a crash and rocks tumbling was heard making everyone gasp and look off to the side.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna wait here to find out." Joe said.

They then moved down to see that the path leading down the mountain had been destroyed and they stared at it, unsure of how they were going to get down.

"At least it won't be a long wait." Sora said.

A tall lion digimon who stood on his two legs stepped out from around the corner, his skin orange and he had a mane of yellow fur around his head.

He had a long orange tail with yellow fur on the end while he wore black pants and had a sword strapped to his back.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon assured.

"With big teeth." TK said nervously and clung to Daisuke as all the digimon were smiling.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon." Gabumon praised.

"I want the children." Leomon growled making everyone gasp in shock.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe yelled as everyone started running up the mountain to escape Leo as he drew his blade.

"Oh no, my map!" Tai gasped as his map floated out of his pocket.

"Tai, come back. Forget the map." Agumon called when Leomon came around the curve.

Agumon used his Pepper Breath, accidentally burning the map, as the fireball went over to Leomon who blocked it with his knife.

"Sorry about you map." Agumon said as he and Tai started running again.

"That's okay. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy." Tai panted.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us." Matt yelled to Joe who was leading the group away.

Out from the side of the mountain, a green skinned ogre digimon with blue eyes and white hair dressed in a black loin cloth poked his head out.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked making them gasp and stop.

"Well, children, it was good of you to stop by." Ogremon sneered.

"Oh, this is just great." Daisuke sighed in disbelief.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon asked.

"I'm too small to eat and I'm full of junk food." TK said.

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Gomamon said.

Mimi then gasped when she saw Leomon standing behind them.

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now or else." Leomon warned.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt said.

"This proves the theory that a well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy said.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy. What's happened to them?" Biyomon asked.

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon asked.

They then charged at the humans, roaring to attack them and the devices whined as they all glowed with rainbow colors.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

"Veemon digivolve too…EXVEEMON!"

The four Champions blocked off Leomon's path making him jump back.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

These three digimon blocked off Ogremon's path making him jump back, Birdramon giving off a cry as she flapped her wings and the humans went to hide behind a boulder.

"Come with me, TK." Matt grabbed his brother's hand.

"Let him have it, Greymon." Tai encouraged.

"Get back here!" Daisuke grabbed his hair and yanked him behind the boulder to hide with everyone else.

The fight then began, attacks being sent all around as the humans hid, Patamon clinging to TK as he watched since he couldn't digivolve yet much to his frustration.

"Listen up. Everybody all together now. Are you ready?" Tai called.

As they went to attack Leomon and Ogremon yet again, an explosion was heard above them and they looked up to see boulders falling down towards them.

"Avalanche, watch out." Joe called.

Turning towards the boulders, the Champions all used their attacks to destroy the boulders, turning them into debris that fell down on the humans that covered themselves.

Once things settled down, they poked their heads back up.

"Oh, wow. Everybody okay?" Tai turned to the others.

"Oh, yeah, like a day at the beach." Matt quipped.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

Looking over to the digimon, they found them all lying on the ground, worn out from the fight.

"Agumon, speak to me." Tai ran over to him.

"Veemon, my poor boy." Daisuke said as she cradled him in her arms.

"We aren't wounded, Tai. We're all just a little exhausted." Agumon groaned.

"Two digivolutions in one day. No wonder." Tai said.

"Poor Biyo." Sora cooed.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked as they noticed Ogremon and Leomon had fled.

"They just disappeared." Tai said.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked.

"We can all hope." Veemon groaned.

"Hello!" Joe walked over to the side and looked down.

"Unless they can fly, they're goners." Joe turned back to the others.

"Neither one of them had wings, so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora said.

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe reminded.

"For once, you might be right Joe." Sora said.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai who was staring at the top of the cliff.

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." Tai said.

"Stress accumulates until cracks develop less weight and the terrafirma suddenly isn't so firma." Izzy explained.

"Think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai said as they all started walking again.

As Daisuke went to follow, she sensed eyes watching her, so she turned and spotted a dark figure standing on the top of the mountain and glared at it.

"Daisuke, hurry up." Sora called.

"Coming." The girl called to the orangette and followed after the group.

(After…)

Finally off the mountain, the group walked through the forest, everyone looking close to falling asleep from the hours of walking and the fight earlier on.

The sky was painted pink and purple as the sun set.

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy brought up.

"Well, it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai said.

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora theorized.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." Izzy said.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt noticed the tired looking digimon.

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi said.

"I've been tired before. Don't worry." Palmon shrugged it off.

"Admit it, Palmon. We need to stop and rest." Biyomon whined.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe said as the group stopped walking.

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground." Sora sighed.

"Look, a mansion." Joe gasped as he pointed to a clearing.

Gasping, everyone checked to see if he was right and was surprised to see there was indeed a mansion that looked practically brand new.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on." Tai called as they all started running through the forest to get to the large mansion.

"We may have found other life forms. Look at the ground. I mean, somebody had to mow the lawn." Izzy said.

"What a place. I can't believe my eyes. This is too good to be true." Tai exclaimed.

"I hope they have a hot tub just as long as it's not too hot." Joe smiled.

"Wait you guys; don't just go charging in there. It might be dangerous." Tai called to Matt and Joe as they ran to the front doors.

"Hey, was this on your map?" Agumon asked.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai said.

"Go ahead, Joe, open the door." Matt insisted.

"Maybe we should knock first." Joe suggested.

"Joe, nobody knocks on the door of a hotel." Matt stated.

"This place should be on your map." Agumon said.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." Tai leaned down in the dinosaur's face.

"Oh, yeah." Agumon chuckled nervously.

"Ok, here goes." Joe pushed the wooden doors open.

Everyone peered inside to see the large inside with the grand staircase with all of the rooms, a chandelier and not a speck of dust or dirt around.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"Looks weird." Tai walked in.

"Feels weird." Matt added.

"Well, it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe said as he walked further inside.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy frowned.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods with no shelter or here in this sturdy building where we can defend from attack?" Joe rationalized.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt crossed his arms.

"That's beautiful." TK smiled at the portrait hanging on the wall.

He, Patamon, Daisuke, Veemon, Mimi and Palmon were staring at the portrait of a female angel that was hanging on the wall.

"Oh, yeah." Joe looked at it.

"Look-it, it's an angel." TK said.

"What's an angel TK?" Patamon asked.

Veemon and Daisuke gave each other an amused grin at the question the little Rookie asked.

"Something special that watches over you. Kind of like you guys." TK told him.

"If this is a spooked out, haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe said.

"Unless they were trying to trick us." Daisuke shrugged.

"Relax, we just want to be careful and talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Sora said softly.

"They're out like a light." Matt said as the digimon leaned against each other resting.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi said as everyone walked further inside and closed the doors.

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy said.

"Well, no crowds. We must have missed the summer rush." Tai said.

"We keep missing everything." Sora said.

"This is one kooky, mixed up world. Let's go." Tai looked at her.

"Huh? Mm." Agumon woke up as the other digimon woke up, catching the scent of something.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't smell anything. What is it?" Matt asked.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gabumon said.

"Food?" everyone perked up.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Very sure and plenty of it." Gabumon assured.

"Show us where, Gabumon." Matt said.

"It's this way, follow me." Gabumon ran off.

"Food! Move!" Veemon yelled as he sped off after Gabumon.

"Veemon, wait up!" Daisuke called.

"Wait for us." Sora ran off.

"Oh, boy." Joe smiled.

"Hurry, hurry." Biyomon said.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me." Patamon called when he saw everyone had left him.

The group all left the room; going down the hallway until they came to two closed doors and pushed them open to reveal a buffet laid out, the meat and baked goods still having steam wafting off of them.

"Look at that spread." Tai exclaimed.

"Wow. Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a setup." Matt crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna say it, but you might be right. Who would leave all this food out?" Daisuke said as she stared at the food feeling hungry.

"Matt and Daisuke are right. It could be some sort of trap." Sora had her hands on her hips.

Munching and exclamations made the humans turn to see their digimon had already sat down and were stuffing food into their mouths.

"Agumon, are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai ran up to him.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Mimi said.

"Guess that because they like it." TK said.

"That's it. I can't bear to look any longer. I'm gonna eat it. At least I won't die hungry." Joe said as he ran to the table and grabbed a fork and knife.

"On your mark, get set…" he then started shoveling food in his mouth.

The others all looked at each other, unsure of what to do, but their growling stomachs demanding food made up their minds for them and soon they were sitting down and grabbing their own plates full of food.

"Lobster maître dee, is there a view with a table?" Mimi asked.

"Mm, peanut butter and pickles, this is the best pizza ever." TK said.

"Somebody, pass me something." Daisuke said.

"Okay, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick. That's teamwork too." Tai theorized.

"Pass the potatoes." Sora called.

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, any kind of chips." Izzy counted.

"These colors really clash." Mimi said.

"What are we having for desert?" TK asked.

Night soon fell and the group had found bathrooms with large baths and split up into two groups, the girls going in one side.

Finding the towels, soap and shampoo, the girls went into the bath and relaxed in the warm water as they started washing off.

"Ah, this feels great." Sora sighed with a smile.

"Oh, I missed being clean." Daisuke moaned as she washed the mint scented shampoo out of her hair.

"The only thing that'll make this better is if we had a fresh change of clothes." Mimi smiled as she scrubbed her body with a loofa.

From the wall, they heard the boys yelling as Tai jumped into the tub.

"Heads up, Matt!" they heard Tai yelled and then a splash.

"Watch the hair, dude." Matt complained.

"Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a mess on your head." Tai joked and then there was gurgled laughter from whom they guessed to be TK.

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and aperdermus. You know; dirt and dead skin." Izzy said.

"Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it." Tentomon said.

"That would be difficult for me." Izzy said as the door opened to show off Joe who had a towel around his waist and glasses off.

"Uh, may I join you?" Joe asked.

"Hey, don't be shy. There aren't any girls here. Come on in. So far we haven't found any sharks in the water." Matt said.

"No big ones." Tai joked with a smirk in his tone.

"But it looks cold." Joe said.

"Humans can be so silly." Patamon said.

"They are weird." Veemon rolled his eyes.

He wished that he would've been able to bath with Daisuke so she could wash him and they could talk, but knew the other girls would be uncomfortable with having a male in the room.

"Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where is Gabumon?" Tentomon asked.

"He's not silly, he's shy." Patamon said as they looked at the door.

"He doesn't like taking his fur off or getting it wet." Veemon told them.

"I'll get in, but I won't guarantee that I'll like it." Joe said.

Back on the girls' side, Sora was frowning at the wall while the other girls relaxed after washing off.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora asked.

"Relax, forget about them." Mimi smiled.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life." Gomamon floated in the water making the girls shriek and blush in outrage.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be over here." Biyomon yelled.

"Get back on the boys' side." Palmon used her Poison Ivy to pick him up and throw him over.

"Hey, let go! Hey!" Gomamon yelled as he was thrown over.

"Where'd you come from?" Matt asked as the other boys voices overlapped in confusion.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gomamon yelped when Veemon whacked his over the head.

"For scaring the girls." Veemon stuck his nose in the air.

After the bath, the group put on their underwear and bathrobes as they gathered up their clothing and then started looking for some bedrooms.

They opened a door to a room and were pleasantly surprised to find eight large beds ready to be slept in.

"Wow." Tai said.

"Only thing better is bunk beds." TK giggled with Patamon as they jumped on a bed.

"This feels great. The last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming." Izzy said.

"How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets." Mimi smiled.

"Hmm." Sora agreed.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss. I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle." Joe fixed his glasses.

He then noticed that his words made everyone depressed as they sat in their beds, staring at the sheets sadly.

"We are a long way away from home. Sorry." He looked down sadly, feeling guilty.

"That's okay, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai said.

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town, but we've been gone so long, they must have given up looking for us by now." Matt leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't stop." TK insisted as held Patamon.

"I'm homesick, aren't you?" Mimi asked with tears in her eyes.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry Mimi." Sora said.

"Let's just go to sleep and try and have nice dreams." Mimi said.

"Good night guys." Sora called.

"Good night girls." The boys repeated.

"Good night everyone." Izzy said.

The light was then turned off as the group all lay down in bed and allowed themselves to fall asleep.

A few minutes went by and TK stood up from bed making Patamon look at him curiously.

Walking over to Daisuke's bed, the little boy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder making her chocolate eyes flutter open to look into his azure eyes.

"TK? What's wrong?" she asked sitting up as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked giving her the puppy dog look.

Smiling at him, Daisuke lifted him into the bed and set him down beside her while Patamon settled down at the foot of the bed beside Veemon.

Matt glanced over as he saw TK lay his head on the pillow with a smile while Daisuke lay beside him, an arm placed over his body protectively to shield him from the cold.

This made Matt smile as he leaned back in his bed, allowing himself to fall asleep.

It was about midnight when the house seemed to change, the roof disappearing and the cold night air woke Matt up.

When he was awake, he shop up in shock as he took in the sigth of the house and saw that the walls were missing as well, showing off Tai with Agumon being chased by Ogremon, Leomon and another digimon.

The digimon had blue skin, but wore a black body suit that covered half his face, had two long horns, torn bat wings and glowing red eyes.

"Wake up everybody, something's wrong!" Matt yelled waking everyone up.

"Oh no, Devimon." Daisuke gasped as she held TK to her side as the boy looked scared.

"What happened?" Sora asked as Mimi yelled.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter your throughout the Digital World." Devimon declared as he made the beds levitate.

"I hope this is a bad dream." Tai said.

"Tai, I'm too weak to walk even after all that food I've eaten." Agumon groaned.

"The food, the bath, the building. None of it was real. I created all of it from your imagination." Devimon explained.

"Listen, if you don't bring back my friends, you're gonna be in really big trouble." Tai warned.

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." Devimon said.

"That's my only concern. You bring 'em back now." Tai ordered.

"Bring them back? You impudent brat. You dare to order me? Allow me to show you who is really in control here." Devimon said as the island began to quake.

"You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from long ago. I call them forth to do my bidding." Devimon said.

The mountain opened up to reveal the gears turning in them as the island broke apart, floating off.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this world, but I am aware that you are the Digidestinds who are sent to rescue this world from my domination." Devimon revealed.

As he spoke, the humans and their digimon all grabbed onto their beds as they looked around, trying to hold on tightly so they didn't fall off.

"You got it all wrong. We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world." Tai corrected.

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the Digidestinds." Devimon declared.

"I will destroy them." Leomon said making Tai look at him.

"What?" the boy gasped softly.

"Everyone." Leomon growled.

Agumon tried to use his attack on the lion, but it sputtered out and he was blasted back.

"Now for the boy." Leomon growled.

The lion grabbed Tai by the throat while Agumon gasped, standing up and held his hands out as if to stop him.

"Yes and then the others one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me. Now, do it Leomon." Devimon commanded.

"As you command." Leomon pulled out his knife.

"NO! HELP!" Tai yelled as his eyes went wide in horror.

"Don't waste your breath." Leomon told him.

A bed then hit the ground and a digivice, the one that belonged to Tai, hit the ground and rolled over to the boy and Champion.

"What are you waiting for, Leomon? Do it!" Devimon demanded.

The digivice released a bright light that shone on Leomon making him cry out in pain as a black light was forced from his body.

"The black gear. The light drove it out. Devimon no longer has control over Leomon." Agumon said.

"I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?" Tai asked.

"I am free of Devimon's powers." Leomon said his once white eyes now a sapphire blue.

"Leomon, do you know what this thing is?" Tai asked about the device that he picked up.

"I can tell you that for me it has proved that you are the Digidestinds. The digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else." Leomon explained.

"You are no match for me." Devimon said as he started to make the beds fall out of the sky, everyone screaming.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon roared as he sent out his Fist of the Beast King at Devimon, making him fly off as the beds then continued to float around.

"Leomon is helping us. We're going to be fine." Tentomon said.

"For now maybe." Veemon said as Patamon sat on his head and clung to his ears.

"This isn't over Leomon or have your forgotten your old friend?" Devimon called as he hovered in the air.

"Ogremon!" Leomon yelled holding.

"Here, Leomon!" Ogremon called.

Ogremon appeared and tried to hit Leomon with his club, but the lion raised his blade and blocked it, pushing him back.

"Your soft heart is your weakness. We will never join as allies and you will never know true power." Ogremon said.

"You may defeat me, but the Digidestinds will be out of your reach." Leomon declared.

"No." Tai exclaimed.

"Yes, go now!" Leomon yelled as he stabbed his blade into the ground, making the ground that was hanging over the ocean break.

Tai and Agumon cried out as they fell and landed on the passing ice berg.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"You're our last hope. Without you my world doesn't stand a chance of survival. My life is insignificant." Leomon called as Ogremon attacked him, but Leomon used his Fist of the Beats King on the ogre, knocking him back.

"You can escape too." Tai called.

"I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you." Leomon yelled as Devimon flew behind him.

"Be careful!" Tai called.

Daisuke pulled TK into her chest, hiding his eyes from view as Devimon stabbed his claws into Leomon's back making him cry out in pain.

"Feel the Touch of Evil." Devimon smirked.

The beds then continued to float off to different directions around the continent as Daisuke held TK, running her fingers through his hair as she looked around.

Their team was now separated and she didn't know what they were going to face or how they would find each other.

To be continued…


End file.
